There's Something Odd About Makoto Itou
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: Makoto is usually looking to avoid trouble and disturbances to his daily life, whilst trying to grow his relationship with Kotonoha and keep his one with Sekai secret. But what happens when those same disturbances actively seek him out instead? (Rated M for Mature Content)
1. Chapter 1 - Rooftop Serenade

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 12:30 - School Roof -**

I'm awful with introductions, so let's just get this out of the way... Sound good, yeah?

My name is Itou Makoto. I'm an Student at Sakakino Highschool, in class 1-3. Whilst those few details might seem normal and plain enough, my life itself really isn't. It's hectic as hell lately. You see... I met someone special that had hypnotic beauty that even words couldn't describe by the name of Katsura Kotonoha, she takes the same train to School as me. Everyday I patiently waited for her and watched in silence until we both left the confines of the traincar.

At first, I was content with merely observing her from afar and keeping entirely to myself. But then, I begun to gradually want more than that... I wanted to hold her in my arms. Touch her body with my hands. Express my all of my built up feelings, but I kept myself firm. That is, until I tried that "Phone Charm." that's when Sajionji Sekai, my classmate found out about my crush and pushed me into Kotonoha's arms and well... Here I am, it's been few weeks since I first started dating Kotonoha. Things have been going slowly... But I can't complain much, especially since Sekai is helping me become a better lover for her. She calls it practice, but I'm still abit skepticial. Plus, ever since we begun training. Setsuna's become alot more aggressive and tense around Kotonoha, I'm pretty confused...

Not that there's any time for wanton meaningless confusion, it's currently lunch break and I'm sitting all alone on the school roof... For what seems to be the first time in ages. Sekai and Kotonoha usually sit beside me as I eat together with them and make conversation to pass time but it seems like they're both busy today. Figures, huh. Sekai's probably hanging out with Setsuna and Kotonoha herself is probably busy with preparing for the School Festival. That being said, I still haven't asked her... If she'd like to come with me for it.

I really should soon... It's not that long until the festival arrives. But it's not like it's really important, I can wait before I decide.

Well, I suppose if she declines then I can always ask Sekai instead since she hasn't asked anyone else herself and I think doesn't like being left alone, I can understand that as my mother usually works until late. My relationship is Sekai is notably better and more firm than my one with Kotonoha since I can actually feel comfortable and adequate instead of the exact opposite... Jeez, don't get me started on that.

It frustrates me without end, my beating heart yearns for Kotonoha but my brain demands that I choose Sekai as she's the better option in the long run.

Maybe I should just forget about the both of them and focus on my studies- My train of thought is swiftly cut off as the sound of loud strained feminine panting and doors being opened quickly are heard in the near distance.

"...Makoto-kun! I'm sorry for being late!" Kotonoha shouts out, surprisingly loudly for herself as she stops her quick pace..

Huh? That's Kotonoha's voice that I hear. What's she doing here on the School Roof? I thought she was busy with her committee duites and whatnot.

"Kotonoha! I thought you were busy so you couldn't come today...?" I exclaim in response, my curiousity dull but still present nonetheless.

Whatever the reason is, I guess I'm not all that bothered by Kotonoha's sudden unexpected appearance as it means I can finally make some actual real progress in our relationship since I've recieved Sekai's helpful advice! Things have become pretty awkward between me and Kotonoha. Really Awkward, actually.

"Ye- Yeah, but I managed to get it done quickly so I could meet you." Kotonoha's tone is alot more relaxed and calm as I'm familar with, she brushes abit of stray hair away from her face. Her beauitful dark violet eyes reach out for my own, then Kotonoha's large busom bounces upwards and downwards crazily without pause and her slender waist sways sensually from side to side as she walks over towards my seated position on the roof.

Everything about Kotonoha's appearance alone is so enticing and splendid! It's times like this, that make me really thankful for Sekai teaching me self control and balancing my emotions effectively.

"Huh, is that so?" I reply nervously whilst scratching my left cheek with my nearest index finger as I distract my eyes away from Kotonoha for the briefest of moments...

"Didn't you recieve my text, Makoto-kun? ..I told you that I was going to be abit late in it..." Kotonoha's timid stance and words don't fail in painfully drilling the reality of the situation deeply into my skull. I've been neglecting Kotonoha... My mind is usually fixed on Sekai and our sessions that I haven't been able to spend some time thinking about Kotonoha and her feelings.

I can't lie, I feel immensely guilty about it as I find myself only being able to weakly look away abit more before responding with a even weaker tone of voice.

"Sorry Kotonoha, I didn't check because I thought you really weren't coming..." Surprisingly so, Kotonoha's facial expressions immediately brighten up as I finish my words. Seems like she took my excuse without a second thought, lucky me.

"That's alright, Makoto-kun... Isn't Sajioni-san joining us today?" The words that escape Kotonoha's small mouth are the ones that I've come to expect when Sekai is absent from our lunchtime sessions together on the rooftop. Hearing them, simply makes me miss Sekai's presence more as she always knows how to break the ice between myself and Kotonoha, when the inevitable awkward silence occurs.

"Uhh, Sekai? Yeah... She's busy with Setsuna and her friends." This time, what I say is the truth, and I was actually invited by Sekai to tag along with them. As per usual. I enterained the idea for a while but declined as I didn't wanna stand up Kotonoha. Least I know that I made a lucky guess since Kotonoha is here with me now!

I can't tell Kotonoha's feelings from her body language or facial expressions but she seems awfully alright with the fact that Sekai isn't present.

"Ahh, well I guess it can't be helped." Kotonoha replies with a faint but noticable smile, slowly taking her place beside myself on the medium sized bench at a reasonable distance. As she sits down, I notice that my eyes have begun to wander by themselves as they peek and observe Kotonoha's body from the different angle. Recalling several unwanted memories from the past, I immediately withdraw my perverted gaze before I get caught and find a painful crimson handprint fixed on my face.

...I hope that Kotonoha didn't spot me taking glances at her again...

I breathe out abit in relief as it seems that she didn't, my lunch sits on my lap, gazing upwards to the clear blue sky filled partly with white clouds as my absent-minded daydreaming is swiftly cut off again by the sound of Kotonoha timidly saying my name.

"Makoto-kun." I spin my head towards the origin of the sound as I give my trademark "Uhh?" after doing so.

Kotonoha seems awfully determined about something in particular but I haven't a single clue about it. The air around us doesn't feel that tense so I assume it isn't really important, least I hope not. I gesture with my hands abit whilst smiling at Kotonoha, saying that whatever she wants to tell me is ready to be heard by me, without actually saying anything at all. Verbal communication can be pretty awkward with Kotonoha, sadly. Me and Sekai can discuss even simplistic things like, weather and sports without feeling nervous or inaqeuate about anything whatsoever.

Maybe I should consult Sekai about this later on. I need more ways that I can make my relationship with Kotonoha feel alot more relaxed.

"Makoto-kun." Kotonoha continues as she grips her chest tightly with her pale hands. "I was thinking that we haven't been spending alot of time together recently... Is there something bothering you?"

"Aha, no no! Everything is fine! Listen Kotonoha, I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other much lately. I've just been pretty busy and Sekai is always nagging me to spend every single bit of time that I have with her." I shuffle across towards Kotonoha in an attempt to seem abit more geninue with my words, but as soon as I mention Sekai... I notice that Kotonoha's expression becomes alot more... Ominous? ...Is that it? What's the word that I'm looking for. Well, whatever it is, I can tell that mentioning Sekai in my explaination wasn't my greatest idea yet. What should I do? Rebuff that, cast it off as a joke? Noo, she'll never buy that.

Crap, I'm done for! Shiiiiiit-

"You needn't worry, Makoto-kun... I understand." Huh?! Kotonoha's formerly omnious aura fades away into the calm breeze as if it never appeared nor existed in the first place as it's replaced with a emotion that's entirely different, I internally sigh in immense relief. If I continue like this, then Kotonoha's going to suspect that something is up between myself and Sekai... I've gotta make amends before that occurs... And quickly!

"Say... Uhm. Why don't we go on another date together sometime tomorrow? You're free then, right? ...Kotonoha?" My reply is dripping heavily with raw nervousness as I more than understand that going on dates with Kotonoha hasn't always been the most pleasant experience in my life or hers, for sure.

But surprisingly, she accepts without hesitation as her hands become linked together. She nods quickly and speaks with a estactic tone of voice. "That's a wonderful idea, Makoto-kun!"

"Aha~! You really think so, in that case. I'll let you pick out some places that we can visit together Kotonoha!" Feeling that Kotonoha deserves some kind of reward for putting up with me, I make a little tiny comprise with a warm pleased expression present on my face. We both laugh, giggle and make happy smiles towards each other like couples do as the bell rings for the end of break. As I hear it, I grasp my empty lunchbox before shoving it into my school bag as Kotonoha stands up. My gaze follows her for a moment before I eventually do the same. The two of us walk together side by side as we leave the rooftop behind us in the foreground.

Since we are in seperate classes, our respective routes to our desired locations are different but we make the most of the time that we've got before hand, exchanging glances before we depart from each other. My mind ponders what Sekai is doing and as if answering my musings, I see Sekai sitting on her place in the classroom as I enter.

 **\- Itou Makoto - Time: 12:55 - Class 1-3 -**

"Makoto, you idiot! Why didn't you come hang out with us, huh?" Sekai exclaims whilst folding her arms, clearly annoyed with me. She's behaving like I just turned down frontrow tickets to my favourite music band in all of Japan and not simply wasting time with her alongside Setsuna. Before, I would have replied with something along the lines of. "Shut up, why does it matter to you whom I hang out with?" But I've found myself acting abit more nicer towards Sekai recently...

It's probably because of our practice sessions, so I suppose that's the reason. Growing tired of Sekai's incesstant rantings and prodding, I bury my weary head into my arms as I lay against the table whilst sitting down in my place beside Sekai. Class should start in about five minutes, that should be enough time for me to gather my thoughts and clear my head abit. From the voices in the classroom, I can tell that Taisuke and Nanami have just walked in. I have a rather odd relationship with Taisuke since he's one of my only male friends in the entire school...

Just my luck that I got the craziest one.

Telling the truth, I haven't found why that is exactly but according to Sekai and Setsuna. It's because I'm supposedly popular with the females of my Highschool. Whilst I was happy with the news, at first. I eventually found out that things like that could potentially drive me crazy with egostism, so I don't dwell on it.

Peeking secretly from the sanctuary formed from the confines of my clothed arms and towards the ticking clock, I realise that it's already gone past five minutes and is slowly reaching six minutes already.

But our teacher for this class hasn't arrived yet, that's odd. Very odd, actually. I should probably text Kotonoha and see if it's the same for her class aswell.

 **"Mail: Katsura Kotonoha. - Message: Hey Kotonoha! Our teacher hasn't arrived yet, is it the same on your end? - Makoto."**

After waiting for a few more minutes, I recieve a reply from Kotonoha.

 **"Mail recieved! - Mail: Itou Makoto - Message: Our teacher is present in my class, Makoto-kun. Should I ask around for you? - Kotonoha."**

Making a sharp "Hmmm." sound from my mouth as I view my phone's brightly lit screen, I reply with a simple "No, it's fine." before inquiring with Sekai about the ongoing mystery as the rest of the classroom begin to grow restless with the lack of authority in the room.

"Sekai. Isn't it strange that our classroom is without a teacher during the build up to the festivial?" As expected, Sekai responds immediately with a firm nod as she chuckles abit. "That just means that we can leave, if they make us wait longer Makoto!" Finding myself being unable to stop myself from laughing slightly at that, I nod in agreement as I notice that Taisuke looks ready to sprint for the door like a wild animal...

 _A really perverted wild animal, that is._

But I wasn't expecting that he actually would. "FREEDOOOM!" Taisuke shouts loudly and then darts crazily towards the door without any sign of stopping... That is, until something blocks his way. A large man to be more specific. Stopping completely dead in his tracks and knocking him straight flat on his ass from the shock of the person's sudden and completely unexpected arrival in the doorway. The person in question, was one of the assistant teaching staff so I assume our usual teacher called in sick today. My theory is confirmed as correct when they introduce themselves and demand that Taisuke pick himself up from his pathetic position on the dusty floor. Much to the classroom's and my own amusement. As the lesson starts, I glance across to the window allowing myself some time daydreaming before things become hectic in the classroom again.

I wish things could be abit less stressful and more peaceful, you know?

 **Hello there, everyone! SingleYandereMale here and if you haven't guessed already... This is my newest project, ironically featuring Yanderes! Anyone see an running theme with my works, eh? Nah, I'm kidding! ...Maybe... Anyway, moving on! As with my Saya No Uta fanfiction, I plan on making mutiple chapters to this specific fanfiction so expect updates in the future and now those worrying about my Saya No Uta fanfiction becoming less updated as time goes by- I don't plan on neglecting any fics that I've got going at the moment, and if that occurs... THEN IT'S COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL AND I'M SORRY!**

 ***Ahem***

 **Regardless, stay tuned for chapter two! Be ready for multiple viewpoints!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Romantic Recovery

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 15:35 - Outside Classroom 1-3, School Corridor. -**

 _Heck... I thought I'd never be able to leave that classroom at all..._

There's probably something up with the clock aswell, since the hands on that thing hardly moved a single inch during the lesson. Least the agonizing wait is over anyway. I'd better hurry quickly towards where Kotonoha is waiting for me patiently near the school gates, she made me promise to walk home with her today so I can't turn her down. Especially since we haven't been speaking with each other alot recently so I'd rather not accidently let Kotonoha become too lonely without me.

As I glance around the almost completely empty corridor whilst slowly making my way through it with small steps, I can see several familar faces but alot of my class has already departed. I don't blame them as we were held behind, so they must have left as soon as the doors of the classroom were open.

We were all held back because the local police had discovered significant evidence of an wanted serial killer loose in the general area and wanted all of the students to be careful and most importantly aware, advising that we all walk together in groups of least two or three to and from school on the basis of strength in numbers. Sekai has Setsuna, but Kotonoha is all alone... Which can only mean that she isn't safe by herself.

So I really can't let her leave today without me being there... It's way too dangerous.

The school's front entrance is laid out infront of me as the setting sun shines brightly through the clear glass windows. I pick up my steady pace abit, unforunately knocking directly into that idiot Taisuke after swiftly passing through a tight corner to the entrance at running speed without noticing him prior as we both land on our respective asses...

"Ahh- Oof" We both call out in unison as we hit roughly against the floor.

Man, ugh... That really hurt, like _alot_. I really hope this doesn't become a running joke... My body can't take this amount of punishment on a daily basis.

That's a second time for Taisuke aswell, somebody in the luck department really must loathe him but better him than me.

"Watch it, wiseguy!" I immediately shout out in extreme frustration whilst gradually picking myself from the floor after giving my clothes abit of a good dusting off with my shaking hands. My narrowed eyes glance towards Taisuke, whom is still somewhat dazed from the previous collision. "Uhhh, is that you Makoto?" Taisuke stammers shakily. I avoid giving a immediate straight answer by merely shaking my head sideways in dissapproval before offering Taisuke salvation from the recently cleaned floor with my left hand.

"There's no way on this earth, you'll get anywhere hanging around on the floor all day." Laughing at Taisuke's expense brightens my mood, he usually does the same with me during day to day life. So I feel absolutely no guilt whatsoever doing it to him right now. I eventually give him geninue encouragement to stand up as I'm progressively running short of patience. "Come on, Taisuke. Get up already!" He grabs my hand and pulls himself to his feet shortly after.

"Aha! Thanks alot, Makoto. Looks like I owe you, say... Why are you in such a damn rush anyway? Is Kotonoha waiting for you?" Taisuke exclaims with a cocky tone of voice, his facial expression clearly showing a confident grin regardless of his former pathetic position on the hard floor.

Despite the implication of giving me something in return later on for my assistance...

I can tell that he has absolutely no intention of doing that at all, merely using it as a simple figure of speech to present himself as good natured in the eyes of anyone unforunate enough to be watching in the area. I sigh internally as I place my hands deeply into my trouser pockets, hoping that our conversation isn't as long as they usually are.

"That's none of your damn bussiness, Taisuke. Listen, I'm in a hurry-" Without delaying any further at all, I rush away from Taisuke's location and head to Kotonoha's own. In the distance, I can slightly hear my friend's voice shouting out to me.

Jeez, leave me alone already! I'm busy enough as it is!

"Hey Makoto, be careful...! You know what our teacher said, there's alot of crazies lurking in the streets late at night! Make sure pretty little Katsura is safe too! I can't date her after you've done with her, if she isn't around. You know!"

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 15:53 - School Entrance/Gate -**

I usually wisely disregard and ignore alot of the nonesense that Taisuke spews out of his mouth, but I find myself being completely and utterly unable to do the same with this... Him and Kotonoha together as a couple? The very thought makes several painful sensations appear on my chest that grows tighter as times goes by. That's really laughable, Taisuke... You should simply stick with Hikari instead before somebody steals her away since Kotonoha Katsura is my girlfriend and nobody elses, especially not yours. As I seethe internally with growing mild rage at my "friend's" poor choice of words, I decide to use my building anger effectively for something alot more protective than unusual jealously as I increase my joggling pace to a full on sprint. Being able to reach the shining school gates in record time, too!

Score one for Makoto Itou, hell yeah!

And not only that, Kotonoha is still waiting there patiently for me by the gates! Slowing down so I don't accidently startle and scare Kotonoha away, I swiftly make my presence known to my girlfriend by lightly tapping her slightly on the shoulder with my left hand whilst calling out her name closely followed by a geninue apology for my tardiness. "Kotonoha, sorry I'm late. Really, I am." Kotonoha reacts as she usually does, instantly turning in my direction with a mildly frightened yelp at the sensation of touch and physical contact before calming down even quicker as she realizes that it's just me, her beloved boyfriend Makoto-kun.

"Makoto-kun, I was so worried about you! Did you get held back like us? Have you heard about the murd-" Kotonoha speaks frantically but serves to show her concern since she'd have never spoken that upfront prior. She's talking as If I'm some fleeting dream of hers from the night before that she's struggling to recall with each passing moment that she stays awake, slowly placing my hands firmly but comfortingly on her soft shoulders with a bright smile and keeping them there, I respond kindly. "We all were, but I'm here now. Yeah... I have, let's walk home together from now on. Alright, Kotonoha?" I can feel her slightly shaking nervously under my grip but then she stops as soon as I mention my intention to accompany her home from now on. She's taken by surprise but at peace, her happy expression says it all and that's all I need.

"Tha- That's great, Makoto-kun! You're the greatest boyfriend that I could ask for!" Kotonoha's violet eyes light up beauitfully like priceless jewels as she bounces in place in excitement. Guess I was wrong thinking that Sekai was the only energetic type in our awkward trio. Despite the circumstances that bought my choice forth... She doesn't seem overly bothered by them, it's as if she actually wanted something dangerous like this to occcur so she could have a valid excuse to spend more time with me but I'm probably crazily deluding myself thinking that.

I should stop letting the praise swell my head size any bigger than it is already... That wouldn't end well, not for me nor Kotonoha. Especially not for our relationship.

"Aha, you're way too kind! Honestly, Kotonoha." Breathing out in relief as my counterpart does the same, I begrudgingly remove my hands from their admittedly comfortable position on Kotonoha's warm shoulders before she becomes upset but... A event that I never unexpected happens straight afterwards, because when I lower my hands to have them remain at my side and then eventually send them into my trouser pockets. Kotonoha's slender arms wrap around my own nearest viable arm as if she's claiming a gorgeous spot of land like a weathly landowner. My face instantly becomes bright crimson without my notice as I can feel Kotonoha's impressive busom squish slightly against the part of my arm, that she's currently clinging unto happily.

"Ko- Kotonoha... Wh..y.." I fumble nervously with my words, struggling horribly and being completely unable to make any proper sentences whatsoever in my surprised daze but then Kotonoha, my girlfriend, finally reponds with her hair completely covering her blushing red face from my stunned timid gaze. From how much she's gripping on my arm, I can tell whatever she's going to say is going to be very important so I better pay close attention!

Stay focused for Kotonoha's sake, Makoto! Ignore all wordly distractions and concentrate like your life depends on it!

"...Makoto-kun is always putting me first, so I should repay you... Hopefully this will be enough." Her words are hushed remarkably and I can clearly see that she's blushing alot behind her hair aswell, but those words of hers carry so much deep meaning! Ahhh...! This is absolutely great, I'm thankfully making actual real progression with Kotonoha! Thank you so much, Sekai! I should get her something nice to thank her for all of the practice sessions that she used up her time teaching me how to become a better lover for Kotonoha, even if it was just kissing and cuddling.

"Whaaa- H..Huh? Well, if you insist... I really can't say what I'm feeling now is bad, Kotonoha. Infact, I adore it!" If I was smiling anymore, then my jaw would be hurting from the strain. A pleased giggle is heard by my ears from Kotonoha as she was pretty amused by my reaction. The trainstation is quite some distance away from the school, noticing that we begin to walk together to the station so we don't miss our ride and because the sun is already beginning to set in the distance since we spent alot longer than we actually thought were standing around by the school gates talking with each other. Blissfully unaware of the gradual passage of time... But I still really couldn't care less really since my long day was instantly made one thousand and one times better by my brilliant girlfriend's bold brave action! Kotonoha Katsura is the greatest!

I feel like such a fool for ever neglecting such a wonderful woman, she's so damn cu- Alright, I should probably stop gushing over Kotonoha already and pay attention to the road infront of me else I'll find myself falling on my ass again, wouldn't that be fun? There's more than one road ahead of me aswell, metaphorically speaking. Not only that, I guess I've really gotta pay more attention to Kotonoha, else some bastard like Taisuke could very well end up stealing her away from me... Ugh, I can't let that happen. Especially not Taisuke... Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him but I think somebody like Kotonoha shouldn't have to put up with someone like him. He's really obnoxious and painfully loud... Totally unsuited for the timid quiet and gentle Kotonoha!

Jeez, I never expected that one single comment from a guy like him could rattle me so much... Feeling jealous sucks, alot. My train of thought is sliced straight down the middle and into bloody pieces by Kotonoha's familar soothing voice, I'm pretty thankful for it actually as I was digging myself deep inside a hole during my thoughts... Least if I had been left longer then I would have dug enough space to bury Taisuke alive in it, heh!

"Makoto-kun, is there something troubling you?" Her violet eyes express concern and worry for me, as per usual.

As if spying on my personal thoughts, Kotonoha correctly senses that I'm not completely keeping my attention on her and instead thinking hard about something important to me other than her. In response, she pauses briefly as loosens her formerly tight grip on my arm slightly. Probably thinking that she's being a bother. As I notice this withdrawal, my mouth releases a short audiable gasp as if subconciously voicing my fear of being left without the physicial contact that I've craved for weeks on end with Kotonoha Katsura!

Ugh, this is so unfair. Come on, brain... Work with me! Give me something to get out of this mess, any excuse will do!

"I was just wondering what Sekai was doing right now, that's all." The words come out of my mouth with relative ease, but why did I mention Sekai of all people? Crap, I knew I should have said Otome! Yet, that's still pretty odd, maybe it's because she wanted me to meet her after she finishes work tonight at Radish. I had to decline since ensuring that Kotonoha stays safe is my top priority as her boyfriend! But once everything has calmed down and the school is alright with rescinding the constant warnings they give out via text message then I suppose it'll be fine to meet Sekai straight after school on her request.

Unforunately during my personal musings, I find myself being completely oblivious to the notable strain on Kotonoha's face, a face that's visibily twisting with pent up restentment, that appeared almost as soon as Sekai's name was spoken but even then, she still maintains her grip on my arm and brushes it off with a carefree line.

"How thoughtful of you, Makoto-kun. Knowing her she's probably hanging out with her friends." Kotonoha's voice sounds exactly as it usually does, which is why I don't catch on that she's hiding something from me too. Deeply concealed jealously to be precise... I respond with a simple chuckle as we both continue walking ahead towards our shared destination, it's getting late too...

Since today is clearly friday and the last day of the entire school week, with our date being tomorrow... Which I'm still very excited for, mind you. I wanted to make extra effort to put in some good vibes with Kotonoha so that tomorrow goes as good as it possibly can. I need all of the help that I can get, plus if I'm lucky then we might even kiss for my troubles, I haven't felt her soft lips on my own in ages! Infact, I can only recall what Sekai's own lips feel like from memory since our last session was from yesterday in the afternoon during Kotonoha's regular comittee meeting that takes place on that same day.

Whatever the day brings, I know that I'll be ready for it.

I hope that Kotonoha feels the same way as I do.

 **Two chapters within' two days, aren't you lucky? Pssh, of course you are! Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter two of the fanfiction, please feel free to write a review and whatnot! For those worrying about the relatively peaceful nature of the story and the distinctive lack of Nice Boat and Yanderes, trust me... It'll heat up VERRRRY soon. Remember! This is the Visual Novel that put the term Yandere on the map... Or was it, Mirai Nikki with anime and manga?**

 **Oh well, whatever. See ya in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fleeting Bliss

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 19:45 - Makoto's Apartment/Home -**

 _Ahhhh~ That was the greatest!_

After todays events, I really needed an hot relaxing bath so I can mellow down and cool off. Seems like it worked as perfectly as I originally hoped, I wonder what Kotonoha is doing at this time aswell. Stepping out from the steamy bathroom with a pink towel wrapped tightly across my waist for modesty sake, I glance across the living room of my apartment that I share with my currently absent mother whom is working as a nurse right now.

There's been plenty times that I've imagine somebody else stuck in my unforunate position loathing the horrible circumstances of my life but I don't really mind it all that much. Infact, the only real problem that I have with the way things are is that my sister is stuck living with my deadbeat of a father. The house is really tidy too, since with my mother being away alot of the time, I've become quite the effective housekeeper to the point I can live alone without issue.

There's not many people my age that can say that, heh.

Drying myself off in my bedroom with my soft towel and then locating some pyjamas for the long night ahead, my ears pick up the loud unmistakable sound of my front doorbell ringing repeatedly just as I only finish putting my pyjama shirt over my wet hair and head after finshing with the rest of my clothing.

Huh...?! Oh come on! Who's that, at this hour?! Wa- Wait, it could be Sekai? Shit! She'd have finished her job at Radish by now and I didn't meet up with her as she wanted me too. I'm so screwed if it's actually her and not somebody else instead, damn! But then again, it could be Kotonoha since last I heard her parents were away on bussiness trips and her sister seems mature enough to look after herself. This is really bad... Whomever it is, they clearly don't like being kept waiting...! Without delaying any further than I already have, I rush out through my bedroom and across the living room straight to the door. Unlocking it then opening it with a warm smile without greeting the individual by name as I wouldn't wanna upset either Kotonoha nor Sekai by accidently mistaking them as the other person.

"He- Hey there...! Huh?! What's going on!" When I look forwards to exactly where somebody should be standing in wait infront of the doorway after ringing my bell... I realise that there's nobody currently there at the moment, least until I feel my left leg being clung unto tightly by tiny hands accompanied by one adorable familar giggle of pure childish joy. I feel pretty badly for believing that it was Kotonoha or Sekai because right now I know exactly whom is here.

It's my little sister, Itaru Itou, as I said before... She lives with my Dad but there's one thing that we've got in common with each other, me and my sister. It's that we both absolutely despise him, thankfully I don't need to live with him but for Itaru? She usually runs away from home and heads to my place so she can stay with me until my mother brings her back to her Dad's house, being able to look after and maintain a house properly without any real problems means I can look after Itaru during that time. Which is something that I enjoy greatly, mind you. We both get along famously and she's really easy to please but then again, most children are at the age she is now.

As I glance downwards to Itaru, she instantly smiles and greets me whilst outstretching her arms upwards to me. "Onii-chan, I came to see you! It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"Itaru... It's only been a single week. You know that I said that you shouldn't come visit me when it's this dark. It's dangerous, really really dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt or worse, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you on your way over here." My tone of voice is sharp, demanding but clearly concerned as Itaru notices that one specifically. She doesn't respond but merely decides to cling unto my pyjama shirt as if affirming that she isn't going to leave, but I have absolutely no intention of kicking her out now nor would I ever. Whilst I can't stay angry with her because of the circumstances that originally drove us apart in the first place, I feel awful knowing that she walked all over here in the dark simply because she wanted to see me despite the news being filled with reports about that suspected serial killer being in the area...

She probably wasn't aware, knowing my father's lack of interest in anything other than sexual activity. I better take Itaru inside so she's safe and warm, it's criminally cold outside.

"Come on, let's make some food for the two of us then I'll read you an bedtime story." Sighing audibly as I close and lock the front door with my spare hand that isn't currently carrying Itaru, ensuring that she remains steady and upright before gently placing her down unto the nearest sofa in the living room. Mentally trying to recall if I stocked up on Itaru's favourite snack, peaches, during my shopping trip several days ago in preparation for her next unexpected arrival. Upon close inspection of the fridge, praise my past self for his forward thinking as I take the canned peaches out so I can let Itaru eat them during the wait until the real food comes. You'd be surprised how often I've needed to do this in the past, but there's no point dwelling on it when I've got food to prepare for the two of us.

A total of ten minutes pass, Itaru is currently happily watching late night television alone in the living room and I'm currently cooking food in the kitchen, carefully chopping up vegetables on the board with my knife. My phone is sitting on the side, buzzing violently on the counter now and then although I don't take notice aside the odd glance. I've already recieved several texts from Sekai and plenty more from Kotonoha in the past hour but I haven't been able to respond to either as Itaru is my top focus at the moment. They're both gonna be pretty angry with me, I'll have to explain to Kotonoha tomorrow during our date but I hope our date isn't just filled with me just explaining myself as I actually wanna continue making more progress with my relationship.

I join my little sister in the living room as she warmly smiles at me as I sit down beside her on the sofa, leaning back trying to relax after making dinner for one more mouth unexpectedly. I'm thankful that Itaru only needs abit of food to fall asleep, all I need to do now is wait for it to be done so we can eat together then comes the bedtime story.

"Hey, Onii-chan..." Itaru distracts herself and then me from the ongoing soap drama that displays an twisted love triangle between three seperate individuals with conflicting personalities, traits and social status on the TV, purely works of fiction so I pay no mind to it, her voice sounds as if she's asking a question so I merely give an appropriate response of "What's the matter?" whilst scratching my cheek abit.

"You're still dating that Katsura lady from before, right?" As I expected, she wants to know abit more about my girlfriend after she met her previously when she arrived at my home unexpectedly during Kotonoha's first visit over when we watched horror slasher movies together, per Kotonoha's request. "Uhhh, well. I--" I struggle with coming up with a viable respond before realising that I'm not currently talking with Kotonoha nor Sekai but instead my adorable little sister so thinking too deeply about the future implications of what I say isn't really needed at all.

Whew... Isn't like Itaru knows about me and Sekai...

"Ye- Yeah, I still am. Things are going well for the two of us, thankfully. I'll invite her over sometime when you visit next, Itaru." The built up excitement inside Itaru reaches it's explosive peak as she practically leaps unto me from her position on the sofa, giggling happily like the child that she is at the promise of meeting her future sister-in-law for another time whilst I playfully struggle to remove my sibling from my body- A electronic beep informs me of the status of the food, it's ready for consumption! And not a moment too soon, I can feel my body getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Picking Itaru from my fallen form then back unto the comfortable sofa, I head over towards the Kitchen to finish up with the food preparations.

"Take a seat by the dinner table, Itaru. I'll join you soon with the food." My sister replies with her usual "Ok, Onii-chan!" as she skips and hurries to the dinner table, eager to try what I prepared for tonight.

Itaru is currently sleeping soundly in our mother's bed, she must have been really tired because I hardly reached the end of the children's book that she asked me to read for her but that just means I can sleep eariler than I expected I would... Jeez, I'm tired- I better catch some Z's of my own before I oversleep and completely miss my date tomorrow with Kotonoha... Leaving the room and Itaru in peace whilst doing it as quietly as possible, I head over towards my own bedroom with the sole intention of heading asleep before my body does so by force. I allow myself to fall against my bed as sleep embraces my body and mind instantly.

 **\- Kotonoha Katsura - Time: 23:30 - Makoto-kun's Apartment/Home -**

...Makoto-kun... He hasn't been responding at all... To my texts, calls and everything else, he seems to be ignoring me like before again but after today's wonderful events, our words that we shared... I was certain that he wouldn't resort to that again, that's why came here so I could find out exactly what Makoto-kun is doing that would mean he couldn't talk with me... If it's something to do with me then I'll do whatever I can to make Makoto-kun happy! ...Still, my heart cannot take being left in the dark like this, it's unbearable! I must know. I must know what's bothering my beloved Makoto-kun before I go crazy with worry and concern!

After a long journey that I would take thousand times over to ensure that Makoto-kun is safe... I stand infront of my boyfriend's apartment, he lives alone when his mother isn't around, she shouldn't be here today... And neither should anyone else, I'll make sure of it.

I'm all that Makoto-kun needs, there's no room for anyone elses interference. All of the lights are off from what I can see, I don't see anyone nor hear voices and the balcony's doors are closed shut, is he awake right now? What if he's hurt and can't call out for me for some reason? As my worries become abit too realisitic and frightening in my head, being unable to lose Makoto-kun, I immediately reach into my blue gym bag with my hand and reveal a medium sized hammer to remove the door's lock but decide against using such brutal methods against one of Makoto-kun's belongings and simply decide on a lockpick instead... Making good use of it as I manage to unlock the door within' the first minute of pulling it out. Walking inside through the unlocked frontdoor as my eyes glance around the empty dark living room with curiousity, I feel my nosils tingle and then flare up at the vivid scent of somebody other than Makoto-kun being in the area. My heart tightens and throbs notably as I begin my quiet search for the intruder with every intention of removing them from the possibility of them harming and destroying Makoto-kun's love for me...

Even if it's Sajioni-san, I cannot allow _anyone_ to drive us apart, I will not allow it.

Never. Never. Never.

Deciding to leave Makoto-kun's own room for last, I walk inside the master bedroom without turning on the lights as I step forward abit more. I notice a small female figure in the dark, slightly tossing and turning in the bed but Makoto-kun is nowhere to be seen at all. Like an assassin, I decide to take a closer look at the appearance of my potential rival and victim before quietly gasping in shock by pure instinct as I realise that it isn't somebody that is threatening my beloved Makoto-kun's strong devotion but instead his harmless cute little sister. Any malice or hatred in my body is instantly banished as I understand exactly why he wasn't replying to my messages, smiling happily at the good outcome before departing from the room as if I never entered in the first place.

Now to check on, my Makoto-kun... His happiness is my top priority right now.

I'll ensure that he's alright then I'll leave... Oooh, on second thoughts! I better take an set of his house keys, just incase I need to come back another time without informing Makoto-kun first! Surprise visits are so romantic, hehe. After locating and securing the pair of house keys for my personal use, I open the door to my lover's own bedroom somewhat as I peek inside, I notice Makoto sleeping like a baby on his single bed as he mumbles nonesensal words repeatedly and then unintelligent phases usually accompanied by the odd groan and intelligent word but then... He mumbles my name in his sleep... "Mhhmm.. ..Kotonoha... That's it..." My heart flutters like a butterfly that's free to roam whenever it wishes as crimson fills my face. Hehehe, I'm so happy that I came here! This made the trip worth it alone!

Makoto-kun truly does care for me! He really does--

 _"Se.. Sekai... Mor- More."_

Huh...? Sajioni-san, why is Makoto-kun saying her name all of a sudden?! _Why..?!_ Does that mean he also likes her... No, that can't be right. That isn't right at all, it's a lie... Fake, it has to be! Makoto-kun is my boyfriend, not hers! Makoto-kun would never do something like that... He wouldn't never... _Never._

 ** _He. Would. Never._**

B..But, if he has... Then it's all my fault and only my fault... I only have myself to blame for this. I allowed Sajioni-san to get closer to him than I was comfortable with out of gratitude for bringing us together but I haven't been letting him do what he wants, always upsetting him and bringing him down when I act against his wishes... I only want him to be happy and I'm preventing him from being happy..

I... Need to head home and check on Kokoro-chan, Ma... Makoto-kun is fine now.

Trying to keep my thoughts on other topics other than Makoto-kun and his connection with Sajioni-san is harder than I realise, my entire journey back is filled with wanton paranoia, jealously and most importantly _fear_ of losing the one that I love as couples on the train flirt and engage in the type of physical interaction that Makoto-kun desires with me... He wants intimacy. A form of love... He wants to **love** me... I need to keep his eyes solely on me from now on, and I think I know how. Tomorrow is the perfect chance to let him know exactly how much he means to me.

Makoto-kun, we'll be together _forever_ and nobody will be able to seperate us.

I promise that... And you can't break promises, right?

 **See, eh? I told you they'd be Yanderes ahoy! x'D Jeez, whilst I adore exploring other perspectives. I kinda hate writing things for Kotonoha as I don't know if I'm being too clingy or not clingy enough! The struggle is real, ahhh! But regardless, I'm sorry if you feel that this entire chapter was wasted but I least wanted to have a chapter where some of Mr. Itou's less jerkass and stupid traits are highlighted so that we can feel something about him as we go through the story. Abit of pity here and there helps, right? Plus I wanted to highlight some of the things that seperate him from generic protagonists, including his skills with cooking and housekeeping. Don't worry about Makoto becoming a saint, he's still very much flawed. Anyway I'll cease with the explainations and begin planning for chapter four! Kotonoha's and Makoto's date! See you then, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Disturbing Intimacy

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 11:30 - Haramihara Station -**

"Next is... Haramihara. Next is... Haramihara." The train announcer's voice echoes through the practically deserted train as I sit nervously on one of the many seats. I'm about thirty minutes late for mine and Kotonoha's planned date, looking after Itaru probably wore me out more than I realised and to make matters worse... A pair of our house keys has gone missing mysteriously, I assumed it was Itaru but when we, myself and our mother, spoke to her about it... She said that she didn't know anything. I'll sweep under the sofas tonight, just incase. As for my morning... It was spent apologizing to Kotonoha and Sekai for not responding to their calls and texts, I told the truth about what had happened and they didn't seem too upset after that. Kotonoha was awfully understanding as per usual.

Well, I'm finally here.

As the traincars doors open automatically as the train arrives at the crowded busy station, I slowly step out and search across the platform with my eyes for Kotonoha, according to her previous text... She should be here already but I can't find her anywhere. My eyes can't seem to find Kotonoha anywhere- Wait, is that her standing there near the stairs that lead out of the platform? I can't currently tell that she's not facing my direction, my primary reason for being oblivious to her identity is because of what she's wearing on her person. A red dress that exposes her shoulders, neck and abit of her chest aswell but still remains modest enough to be used as casual wear. Kotonoha usually wraps herself in alot of clothing during the days that she isn't wearing her school uniform, so I doubt it's actually her.

...Jeez, my imagination is an scary thing... Kotonoha is way too modest to even consider wearing something like that in public, get your head together Makoto!

I shift my hands into my trouser pockets, abit annoyed, before deciding to head out of the busy platform as the finally train departs and simply call Kotonoha somewhere more suitable so we can meet up. Time's already wasting as it is. I pass glances unintentionally with that girl from before in the red dress- It's... Kotonoha? Huh? We both notice each other from our shared glances, I stop suddenly as a result. "Ko.. Kotonoha?" I mutter, still confused as my dumbstuck expression clearly shows that. However Kotonoha simply smiles at my response and speaks with a gentle pleased tone. "Makoto-kun, you finally came!"

"Ahh.. Yo... You look l.. Lovely! I didn't realise it was you, honestly!" Still shocked from her choice of attire, but nowhere displeased. Infact, she's gorgeous! I timidly struggle with my words as we both walk up the stairs together and into the streets. "T.. Thank you, Makoto-kun. I thought you'd like it..." She chimes with the same happy tone of voice that contains undertones of nervousness aswell. With our gazes locked firmly with each other's own, I realise that Kotonoha's walking abit closer to me than she usually does but why did she change so much overnight? Was it because I couldn't speak with her on the phone last night? Noo... That'd be stupid, all this for simply that. It's idiotic to even consider that. Afterall, I explained myself clearly about what went on.

"Makoto-kun..." Kotonoha halts as she glances towards the ground slightly whilst holding her hands together. We're alone on the bridge overpass, cars are flying past us below but we can still hear each other's words as when they come. "Umm, what's wrong Kotonoha?" I respond, abit distracted by the noise of the cars to actually pay proper attention to Kotonoha, something she notices but I don't. "Wha... What do you think of, Sajioni-san?!" The volume of the surprising words, incites curiousity in my myself but I'm puzzled... Really puzzled. Why would she inquire about my relationship with Sekai, so suddenly and during our date too? Kotonoha is acting weird. Is she concerned about how close we are? Jealous, maybe? Nah, how could she be! "I- Well, ummm... Sekai is... Sekai is an really good friend, Kotohona!" I respond, clearly confused with the nature of the question to properly give a good response, but not that it matters.

That won't do, I've gotta appear more sincere about my feelings.

"Actually, if I wasn't dating you then I'd probably be dating Sekai right now." I continue. Completely unaware of the emotional damage that my words inflict on Kotonoha's already questionable mental state, if I wasn't glancing away to peer towards the cars below us then I probably would have noticed that but I didn't. "...I see, Makoto-kun." She replies extremely quietly, closing the distance between us with small steps before rejoining by my side with silence. Sekai mentioned that she'd be working tonight aswell, so I might be able to visit her after my date with Kotonoha. It's been a while since our last practice session and I'm really eager to learn more, there's also something that she wants to tell me along with that. So I suppose I'm in for a surprise, I hope it's a good one!

"Ummm, Kotonoha... Say where are we going first?" To eliminate the perpetual sense of suspense along with breaking the everpresent silence between us, I ask about the first stop's identity so I can mentally prepare for whatever awaits me.

"Th.. The bookstore first, Makoto-kun." Kotonoha's voice is shaky but I chalk that up to being because of her attire exposing alot of skin, not because of anything else in particular. The bookstore is a usual stop during our time together so it's pretty nice that we stop there first afterall. I can't deny that there's apart of me that wants this whole thing to be over so I can talk with Sekai in private, but another that wants to make the most of the time that I spend with Kotonoha. Ugh, I wish I could decide what I want already. I hate being so damn indesicive during times like this, I've never been great with making important choices without outside help. That's probably why I needed Sekai's assistance to merely ask out Kotonoha in the first place, it's been a long while since then.

"Aha~ Gotcha gotcha, I can pick up some more books for Itaru that way. Great idea, Kotonoha." I smile pleasantly as Kotonoha's formerly hidden sullen expression becomes alot more brighter than it previously was but she doesn't reply at all. We both begin moving again away from the overpass, I walk several steps ahead before Kotonoha's arms immediately wrap around my left one suddenly without any warning... "Ko- Kotonoha...?" I stammer. Her behavior is getting alot more harder to predict, she squeezes tightly and prevents me from moving forward away from her. That's when Kotonoha speaks, knowing that she's got my attention entirely to herself. "Makoto-kun. We're... Lovers, right?" Kotonoha glances upwards with an expression that longs and desprately yearns for confirmation as I return her gaze with my own uniquely surprised one.

"Of course, Kotonoha. That won't change." Trying to sound confident infront of Kotonoha is quite hard work, I hope she isn't like this for the entire day. She doesn't usually seek confirmation and affection so actively- I'm starting to miss the old Kotonoha Katsura, more and more. Whatever ugh, isn't like I can do much about it now. As my words reach Kotonoha and do what I hoped they would but on an much larger scale, she flings herself against my chest as I catch her body with my arms. I can practically feel her large busom suffocating my flat chest, sadly I can't enjoy that sensation right now. Surprised and more accurately shocked with her action, I push her away slightly so we can have ourselves some room to breathe but Kotonoha reacts negatively and affirms her place as her hands grip tightly unto my shirt.

"I won't lose you, Makoto-kun. Not even to Sajioni-san... I'll always be your girlfriend." Despite Kotonoha's tone and words being borderline strange and slightly ominious, I can't help but find them adorably cute for some reason. I place my hands unto her shoulders, speaking with a volume that ensures she looks up directly at me. "Kotonoha, you won't lose me and I'll always be your boyfriend. No matter what, don't worry yourself too much about things. Ok..?" The words that I speak with vigor come out surprisingly easily to the point that I assume I've probably heard them somewhere from a late night anime or movie, which is why I'm saying them so confidently in the first place. I'm merely acting from a script. But, hopefully this'll make Kotonoha settle down now. We can finally continue our date, at last!

"Now let's not waste anymore ti- Mhmph!" My words are immediately cut short without warning. They're cut short by something pleasant, more accurately Kotonoha's soft gentle lips as they passionately kiss and overlap with my own pair. A total of ten seconds pass before she releases me, my head is already filled with indecent thoughts as she walks ahead abit with a smile. "Follow me, Makoto-kun. The store is closeby!" Kotonoha skips off merrily as I follow close behind, still very much confused with her newfound confidence.

 _Whoaaaa..._

Ehh... Just what's going on today?! That's it, I'm dreaming! I have to be, this doesn't make any sense! Wake up, Makoto! This isn't real, none of it is! Wake up, damnit!

Out of masked frustration, bitter annoyance but also curiousity to my status as being awake or not and my lack of understanding at the swift unexpected change in Kotonoha's behavior and general personality, I begin pinching myself slightly on the hand so I can awaken from whatever delusional dream I'm experiencing currently but nothing happens at all. Not a single thing. Seems like this is really reality and the real Kotonoha Katsura is the one that is walking cheerfully beside me. Well, I'd be lying if I said that this isn't what I wanted in the first place... Kotonoha is more accepting of intimacy and my desire for physical contact but then there's the topic of Sekai, whenever she's bought up... Kotonoha scarily changes, maybe I should talk with her about that? Well, I suppose that conversation can wait until our date is over.

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 16:58 - Haramihara Station -**

"We'll speak tonight on the phone, right...? Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha glances up towards me from her taxi's window with kind expression as I nod with a smile in confirmation. Thankfully Kotonoha lives in the same area as we took our date on, so I needn't worry about her safety when returning home. "Sure thing, Kotonoha." As those words escape my lips, her ride drives off into the distance as I am left alone. Our date, if you were curious... Went pretty well, Kotonoha slowly reverted to her usual self and I spent the day catering to what Kotonoha wanted to do. But I guess I can check my phone now- H.. Huh? Sekai's sent a recent message.

 **"Mail recieved! - Mail: Itou Makoto - I'm free now. Come alone. - Sekai."**

Sekai's awfully brief with her messages lately but I can't blame her- She's probably got alot on her mind, so the sooner that she tells me what she needs, the sooner we can get back to practicing. Today's date has only increased my personal drive to advance further in securing Kotonoha's happiness and with Sekai's help, I can acomplish that! Everything is going great, so far! As long as I can maintain this steady pace, then even somebody like Taisuke won't be able to break me and Kotonoha's relationship apart. Speaking of, which. I better head to Sekai's workplace ASAP so I can see what she wants already. Throwing my shoulder bag across my body abit so it's secure, I rush from the carpark and into the streets with the destination in my head. The Radish that Sekai works is in Haramihara so it's closeby! The desires of my heart and mind are in perfect sync, there's nothing that can stop me now.

After this, I'll confess to Kotonoha about my desire to participate in the cultural fesitival that arrives in few weeks time.

Yeah... Things will defininately work out, just wait and see.

 **Unforunately for poor Makoto, I don't think that'll be easy! Especially considering what I've already got planned, hope you enjoyed the chapter folks! Be sure to Like and Sub- Wait, that's another thing entirely. I mean, Rate and Review! It helps immensely! I mean... Who doesn't love idiot protagonists and adorable Yanderes, right?! Anyway! See ya in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Consequences and Misery

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 17:30 - Outside Radish -**

Well, seems like everything is going my way today. Not only is Kotonoha behaving exactly as I want her too, but I only just got here and I can already see Sekai waiting patiently for me in the distance near the back of Radish! Looks like this'll be a breeze. Soon as I figure out what she wants, I'll make tracks and head home. That shouldn't be much of an bother. Deciding that I should make Sekai aware of my arrival, I call out to her whilst gesturing my hand in greetings.

"Hey Sekai, what's up?" I speak nonchantly with my hands currently residing deep in my trouser pockets. Sekai's head instantly turns in my direction, her facial expression is awfully firm but it softens notably as she realises that it's only me, her friend.

"Don't you "What's up?" me, Makoto!" As per usual, Sekai is awfully harsh with her words but I can't detect any genuine hatred present... Least, for the most part. She's become increasingly more tame and gentle ever since we started practicing together so I find myself in less headlocks and less being the unforunate victim of physical violence from Sekai as time goes by. A perk of our unique relationship that I'm not complaining about in the slightest degree, at all.

"Listen, Sekai... Umm, could you just tell me what you want to say... So I can le-" My rushed words forced to an complete and utter stop by Sekai's loud outburst. This situation is getting progressively more scary as more words are said between us.

"I've had enough, Makoto!" Meanwhile... The freezing cold October air is slowly removing my willpower to remain stood still and I'm even surprised that Sekai can keep that awfully enticing waitress uniform on herself whilst standing several steps away from me, even if she is wearing a cute pink coat over it. She draws closer towards me after cutting off my words, I remain fixed at my position as my acute fear grows.

"I've had enough of being Kotonoha's stand in, her replacement. I want more, Makoto." Sekai's tone sounds awfully desperate, but I don't understand why...

"..." I remain silent for now as I try and gather my thoughts. Wasn't this practicing her idea? I only agreed because she said that it'd be the right thing to do in this situation! Now she's saying that she doesn't want any part of it, what's her problem? I really don't understand Sekai, I thought Kotonoha's behavior today was odd but Sekai is making me think otherwise when I compare them both together. As I struggle to make sense of the situation that unfolds before my eyes, I only manage to speak Sekai's name in confusion. "Sekai..." But Sekai responds immediately by reffirming her place infront of me by taking several more steps closer until she is only mere centimeters away from me.

"I.. I want you, Makoto. That's all I want. Let me be your girl." My entire body shudders violently then reacts instinctively to this sudden revelation by stumbling backwards. But that's not all, I can feel apart of me leaping with joy happily at this news... I suppose that's the part of my mind that agrees with the promise of a relationship with Sekai. A relationship that doesn't involve awkward silence and forced laughing. The serious expression on her pretty face, makes it clear to me that's what she is looking for. And if it weren't for the events of unforgettable today- I probably would have taken it without looking back, but when I look into Sekai's eyes... My chest tightens, as if Kotonoha's hands are still clinging unto my shirt tightly but I know she isn't. That's the worse part, there's still apart of me that still wants Kotonoha... For the entire day during our date, Kotonoha behaved exactly as I had longed and yearned for. Every single part was perfect. Then Sekai continues with her words. "Listen, Makoto. You know that Katsura-san can never break from her shy nature, so why have her when you can be with me instead...?"

"..."

"Umm... Our Date... Went well, Sekai." Desperately trying to change the extremely tense subject from pure indesiciveness and nerves, I speak nervously about mine and Kotonoha's date, hoping that it would allow Sekai to acknowledge the still ongoing relationship between me and Kotonoha before making me decide. I need time, damnit. Sekai however responds negatively. "I don't believe that, Makoto... But I knew that I'd need to push you in the right direction with abit of force... Look at this." My eyes follow the sudden movements of her swift left hand as they reach into her coat pocket, pulling her familar phone from it. Flipping it up after turning it on before displaying the brightly lit screen that illiuminates alot of the darkness around us towards my shocked face.

"...No..." Oh no... It can't be, how...? This isn't fair at all!

The- There's an picture of two people in highschool uniforms on the school rooftop, kissing passionately with each other as they hold each other tightly in their arms... It's me and Sekai, it's a fact that I am forced to painfully admit, somebody was spying on us! That bastard! How can Sekai, even show me, this with an completely straight face?! Isn't she upset about this? A freaking pervert has been watching us, taking photographs and who knows what else! This evidence could expose to Kotonoha and the entire school that we've been practicing intimate actions on each other so why isn't she scared? ...Unless- Unless she wants that, but why? What would she possibly obtain from breaking my relationship with Kotonoha apart? Wait... Is she truly serious about wanting to date me? Is this the depths of the lengths she'll go to get just that? There must be another way... If she'd only listen to me! I can't let this happen, things have just started to get good with Kotonoha!

"Li... Listen... Sekai, you kno-" I am once again, swiftly cut off as my weak voice fails to draw Sekai's attention for more than an few mere seconds. She replies, whilst putting away the phone. I admit, if I wasn't so damn startled and shaken up then I probably would have tried to take the phone by force but my body isn't willing to move away from the spot that it's currently fixed itself on. Why did this have to happen to me? For what purpose does this serve?!

"I won't show this, Kotonoha..." I immediately breathe out and before I am able to make my immense relief known to Sekai, she immediately throws me back into the perputal sense of helplessness that I was suffering from before. Even worse, she does it with a single word. "Yet." Unable to respond aside from stammering in distress and shaking violently. She continues playing with my emotions and my overall emotional state, how very cruel. "I won't release this evidence to your girlfriend, if you agree to date me... I'll give you some time, but not long, to break things off with her but if you don't do it before the festival and hook up with me then I'll show them... Do you understand, Makoto?" My hands clench into fists, but I can't put any real strength behind them... Lashing out angrily at Sekai, wouldn't help my case, she'd probably sent them straight to Kotonoha's phone from her own before I could do anything... Seeing no way out, I relucantly agree to her diabolical terms.

"F- Fine, you win..." My immense struggle to speak is beyond description but even when I do, my words are deathly quiet. I suppose, if it wasn't for them being the exact words that Sekai had wanted to hear then I doubt even she could have properly heard them herself. Her expression is mixed between satisfication and happiness, I never knew that Sekai could be this manipulative nor cunning. She must have had help from somebody afterall, she couldn't have taken that photo alone without assistance.

Still, it's pointless to ponder that now... Sekai already has me trapped in her web.

I'm all hers.

As she has already said enough and I have already heard enough, more than enough, I turn away from Sekai before beginning to head straight home before I hear her call out to me. "You know my terms, Makoto. You better not keep me waiting!" For a brief moment, I can tell that Sekai has returned to her usual perky self that I identify her with... I'd be happy, if I wasn't so upset with myself and my situation at the moment. In the deep darkness behind Sekai, lurked another figure that I wasn't aware of during our conversation but that figure had no malice nor hatred towards Sekai... Only good intentions that they thought and believed could only come from applied force... That person being Setsuna, Sekai's practical sister in arms. She was my first guess at finding her accompalice, but I can't openly confront her at School without potientially exposing myself.

Wh... Why'd this need to happen to me? Things were going so well... The worse part is that I need to break things off with Kotonoha, I don't know how'll she will handle that? I don't even wanna know infact, everything is so fucked up.

 **\- Sekai Sajioni - Time: 18:20 - Outside Radish -**

I feel uncomfortable sadness and painful knots that form inside my stomach as Makoto's fading figure becomes less visible in the distance as he walks away from the building, I repeatedly question myself with the morality and the justification that I have about taking this specific course of action but before I can continue... Setsuna reveals herself from the hiding spot behind some crates, her small size and figure allowing her to be consealed easily without any drastic measures being taken. "You did well, Sekai. He's all yours now." She congratulations me, but I don't feel any happiness from recieving her praise. My expression becomes dull, I feel awful about doing that. I'll be lucky if Makoto doesn't come to hate me for this, if he doesn't already. I stay silent as Makoto was before with Setsuna taking my role as the aggressor in our own conversation. "Don't worry about his feelings, Sekai. You know more than anyone that this is for his own good, there's no future between him and Katsura."

Setsuna's coldly clincal but logical words soothe my massive concerns about my action abit, but they don't remove them entirely as I hoped. I suppose that they'll go away when Makoto leaves Katsura-san, so soon. If I can just make Makoto see and view things my way then I can win him over for real without restoring to tactics like these... If I make him love me, then everything will be fine. Everything will be perfect, I can make him happy. I won't upset him constantly nor make him feel unloved like Kotonoha does. All he needs to do is love me in return... A simple arrangement, actually. My thoughts are disturbed by Setsuna. "Let's go, it's pointless waiting around here." Taking ahold of my coat, she tugs me along with her as I smile happily while reflecting on the idealistic bliss filled future. that I have especially planned for myself and Makoto. "Yeah... Let's go, Setsuna."

 **Thus conflict is born, mwahah! Whilst I admit, I might have been scaling up Sekai's manipluative nature for plot advancement and sake of conflict. I've always imagined Sekai pulling something as evil as this, like this during the one of the visual novel paths, I mean Kotonoha practically does the same by constantly seducing Makoto with sex then taking photographs to show Sekai later on. In the same VN, mind you. Provided that you ditch her after the first encounter of that kind, hoho! But yeah, I also wanted to have Makoto's struggle to break things off with Kotonoha being out of pressure rather than pure selfishness. Sure, it is still selfishness but less than. Sound fair, right?**

 **Anyway enough rambling! See ya all in Chapter six! Until then!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Carnal Entrapment

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Kotonoha Katsura - Time: 12:25 - Rooftop -**

I am currently alone on the rooftop, as per usual... The preperations for the school festival keep me busy but when I'm free, I'm usually alone.

 _ **"...I'll always be your boyfriend..."**_ Those words...

Those words echo endlessly inside my head, my Makoto-kun's words. They comfort me and place my troubled mind at blissful ease but at the same time... They don't. Especially when I painfully realise that every single time that we are together- We are forced apart, usually by Sajioni-san. In the days since our most recent date, Makoto-kun hasn't been able to spend any time with me... Phone calls are rare, too. He's always running off somewhere with an frightened face, or being dragged away by one of his friends with that cute chuckle of his. Gosh, I just love everything about him! He means everything to me, so it pains me when the only time that we stay together for longer than few minutes, is when the school day ends... That time, neither of us speak... Makoto-kun hardly looks at me at all aside from glances to make sure that I'm still keeping up with his movements. I tho... I thought that we'd be happy... But something is clearly troubling him, there's somone troubling Makoto-kun. Preventing our happiness from taking place, I just know it. If I let this continue then I'll go crazy from loneliness, I wasn't bothered by being alone before but ever since I begun dating Makoto-kun... I simply cannot stand being without him!

 _I can't... I can't..._

But that's alright... Because I know exactly, what needs to be done for the sake of our shared happiness. It's time that I stop hesitating about my using body to achieve what I want and holding back from my competition, because if I don't... I'll lose Makoto-kun completely to whatever's troubling him and I don't know what I'd do, if that ever happened... The very thought terrifies me, completely. You see, nobody outside my family, really cares for me as Makoto-kun does. He's all I have on the outside world, everyone else I've tried making friends with, are merely after what I represent. Makoto-kun only wants me and only me. Body and soul, his love keeps me going and sustains me... Without that, I'd waste away into nothing. The past few days have been exceedingly painful for me and Makoto, I'm sure of it, but tonight... It **ENDS**. I'll put a permanent stop to whatever's restricting Makoto-kun's attention on me by sealing the deal with him tonight.

A cool refreshing breeze passes by me as I continue to sit alone on the rooftop. For once... Makoto-kun's lack of presence near me doesn't bother me in the slightest, seeing him now would ruin the surprise that I had planned anyway. But I cannot help myself from smile happily in reflection as I listen to the soft quiet jingle of Makoto-kun's spare housekeys that reside securely in my hands as the wind rattles them slightly. They shall prove vital to what I have planned tonight, when Makoto-kun returns home after school... When he is tired from the events of the day and seeks comfort...

His girlfriend will be waiting for him~!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 16:40 - Makoto's Apartment -**

Goddamnit, Sekai... You idiot, ugh! Just how much longer... Do you wanna continue spamming my messages with texts, demanding that break up with Kotonoha?! What if she grabbed my phone and saw these! Do you realise how much freaking shit, I'd be in?! Not only that, you'd also be lined up for execution too! Considering that you're pressuring me into this! It's not like I was given a choice, you know? For somebody that originally put us together- You're pretty determined to revoke that fact, you can't take back what you've already done! How is that fair?

It's not a pretty sight, but that's what my mind has been like for these past few days. Constant internal rants, struggles with conflicting desires, deciding whether to hate Sekai for putting me into this situation or praising her for it. I honestly don't know what is right anymore... What's worse is that, Kotonoha suddenly vanished halfway through the schoolday so I couldn't walk back with her. Getting pulled away during lunch by Sekai for the, now uncomfortable, practice drains alot of my sense of self worth and having to avoid Kotonoha after promising to not do that again has left me depressed... This really sucks, I can't even find the strength to put it into words... I just _DOES_. My hand reaches for the doorknob of my apartment, nobody should be inside, something that I'm personally thankful for... I really don't wanna talk with anyone, right now.

...That'd be a real bother.

Yet, as I reach for my keys for the place, so that I can unlock the door and walk inside... Or more accurately in my case, fall inside into an pathetic pile of human remains. I frighteningly discover that, my door is already unlocked and merely slides open as I touch it... As if somebody was expecting my arrival and not only that, there's no signs of forced entry whatsoever. But whom?! Sekai is busy with Setsuna currently and Taisuke has been quite literally dragged into walking Hikari home from class today against his will. Whomever is already inside the house, must have my missing set of keys. The list of suspects immediately becomes alot more narrower and thin, regardless... Being the stupid fool that I am, I step inside the seemingly deserted apartment since I literally have nowhere else in the world to hide myself away.

"He...Hello?" I call out meekly. The living room is brightly illuminated by the lights, making it easier to look around the room. Perhaps... I merely forgot to lock the door today before I went out? Yeah... That's gotta be it, without a single doubt in my mind. I'm just being unimaginably idiotic, deluding myself with nonesense lies that I tell myself to avoid facing the truth. First thing tomorrow- I'll break the news to Kotonoha and break up with her. Putting this entire shit show that Sekai originally roped me into behind me, safetly in the past. Only then, I'll be able to get my life back and unto the right track. Grinning quite notably at the stupidity of my previous actions, resting my hand gently on my chin... I walk into my bedroom from the living room, planning on taking a short nap before making dinner for myself... Unaware that somebody is already doing that for me, precisely at this moment.

As immediately as I close the bedroom door behind me with a smile on my calm yet tired face, my ears instantly alert me to the presence of another door opening in the house. My heart skips several beats in terror as my entire body shakes violently. "Who's there?!" I loudly shout out desperately, with an voice that doesn't mask my unrelenting fear. Then after fifteen long seconds of complete utter silence... My bedroom door swings open slowly. Closing my eyes tightly shut in denial of the reality of the situation, I internally demand that my body move but find myself being unable to do so. I am completely oblivious to the intruder's identity until I hear familar words being called out by an familar voice. "Makoto-kun... You're back earlier than I expected. Welcome home!" As my eyes open in response to my girlfriend's quiet words, knowing that it'll be Kotonoha that I'll see... I am still shocked regardless by her appearance, as she's holding one of our kitchen knives directly infront of me!

Heh...? Why is Kotonoha holding that... Knife?

Noo... Could it be true, that she's... That she's planning on killing me for simply ignoring and avoiding her during school? I'm sorry Kotohoha, I'm really sor- Whilst staggering back, afraid for my life, with my shaking trembling hands held upwards in defense, I trip on astray cleaning broom that was peacefully residing on the floor after Kotonoha had used it prior. "Ahh! Whaaa...!" I call out, waving my hands around wildly in the air during my downward motion. If I wasn't currently falling through the air then I'd have noticed that Kotonoha hadn't made a single move towards me, nor against me. She had stood completely and utterly still, but... I am unable to reflect on that fact nor properly acknowleding it as I fall directly on my back, knocking myself unconcious...

"Oh no, Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha cries out, clearly distressed at my unexpected reaction. Dropping the knife unto the floor in the process.

An unknown amount of time passes, not that I know how much actually has, but that isn't my only concern. When I awaken from my temporary slumber, I'm in my bed... My body hurts abit, but most of the pain has already subsided. Rubbing my eyes abit, I glance around the room. Kotonoha isn't here nor is any sign of her being here in the first place, was she here at all? Was I merely seeing things in my tired state? Because... What's strange, is the fact that I'm still amongst the living. Kotonoha clearly wanted to surprise me back then, she had the perfect chance aswell. I was completely open and had nowhere to run. So why is it that I'm alive and breathing? If she really was here with the intention to kill me, then I should be already dead... Man, Sekai was right. I really am, an idiot.

Before I can continue berating myself further- The doorknob twists slightly as somebody peeks out from the door's opening after it's pulled away abit. "Makoto-kun... Can I come in?" It's Kotonoha, and her voice is still really quiet, but she seems awfully scared. I take the realisation of the former event's truth, surprisingly well. I merely nod from my bed as I Kotonoha closes the door and doesn't enter immediately as I expected she would. Huh, what's going on? She must have something planned for me, whatever it is... I just hope it isn't another knife. One is scary enough as it is, ugh.

Resigning myself to whatever's bound to appear before me, Kotonoha walks in with a plate of food as she sits on the bed. "Sorry for scaring you before, Makoto-kun. I was waiting for you for so long that I got abit excited, when I realised that you were here... I made you something that I thought you'd like..." Well, that explains what she was doing with the knife. Thankfully. It puts my mind at ease, I am no longer tense around Kotonoha. Man, that was foolish... As if somebody like Kotonoha is capable of cold blooded murder!

Haha, that's hilarious. She'd sooner tramble flowers than actually kill somebody. After laughing jovially in my head, I take a series of curious glances at the food as Kotonoha nervously enterwines her fingers together. Anyone that properly knows Kotonoha Katsura, knows that her culinary skills leave alot to be desired... But denying her food now- Especially after I've spent days, purposefully ignoring and actively avoiding her. Well, let's just say that it probably wouldn't end well. I suppose I should taste this, it isn't like I'll have the chance to eat any of Kotonoha's cooking once I break the news to her later on. Taking a provided fork from the side of the bed, I begin swallowing some of the meal that Kotonoha prepared... Huh? It's- Actually pretty good! Man, she really put alot of effort into this! The taste is great, amazing even! "This..." As I mutter my words, speaking partly with my mouth filled with food, Kotonoha's expression becomes even more nervous before I swallow and finish my line.

"Absolutely great, Kotonoha!" For once, I needn't lie and force smiles when I speak about Kotonoha's cooking. It feels good, actually. The formerly scared expression that Kotonoha had on her face, is replaced one that radiates joy and blissful happiness. Her voice is filled with alot of life too, it's pretty uplifting to witness. "Do- Do you really like it, Makoto-kun? If you want, I can make it for you everyday!" As I begin taking the last few bites of the delicious prepared food, I chuckle whilst brushing off Kotonoha's request. "Aha, you needn't go that far..." When I finish, Kotonoha swiftly removes the plate from my lap before planting a gentle kiss on my forehead before walking to what I assume is the kitchen.

Laying back on my bed during my brief time alone, I rub my hand across my forehead for a moment. Pretty confused with Kotonoha's behavior... She turned up at my house, unexpectedly, and begun cooking food for me. She's practically like my wife, instead of my girlfriend, but I expected something alot different than this... Maybe I'm getting Kotonoha's gentle personality confused with Sekai's less pleasant one as I honestly thought Kotonoha's behavior towards me would be alot more angry with me, repeatedly breaking my promises and running away from my responsibilities as her boyfriend. Just doesn't make sense, it just doesn- The sound of the door opening is once again heard, by my ears.

"Makoto-kun." Kotonoha is standing infront of me, as if she's waiting for something but I don't know what it is. I reply timidly with a quiet voice. "Kotohoha..." Before I can continue with my words, Kotonoha's next actions take me completely by surprise, however it is one surprise that I would have waited a lifetime for. She begins slowly and seductively removing her school uniform before me, undoing several buttons and then letting her short skirt fall unto the floor below. My eyes widen, my heart races and my head is filled with perverted thoughts. All of them, demanding that I violate Kotonoha's innocence. The only remaining items of clothing currently on Kotonoha Katsura's beauitful, splendid and voluptious body are her pink bra, that barely holds her busom, and matching panties accompanied by her black knee socks. This is... Exactly what I've wanted, and alot more... Kotonoha! You are so beauitful! My body moves on it's own accord, swiftly pulling me from the bed and closer towards her as Kotonoha confidently speaks as she watches me with a smile. "I love you, Makoto-kun... Let me show you... Exactly how much you mean to me, my love." Yesss... This is it, this is exactly it! "I... Love you too, Kotonoha. Sorry for constantly worrying you." Kneeling on the bed, I wrap my arms tenderly around my girlfriend's slender waist before burying my head deeply into her large cleavage, nuzzling softly and abit aggressively as Kotonoha just responds to actions, by gently stroking my hair with an pleased smile that resembles a smirk more in truth, not that I could tell as I'm busy enjoying Kotonoha's busom.

My name is Makoto Itou, and I couldn't be happier than I am right now.

 **Looks like Sekai's really gotta work to surpass THAT! But I won't lie, I personally wanted the first kinky scene to be Makoto and Kotonoha. So, perks of being the author I suppose! He- Hey! Nobody said that you couldn't have favourites! Heheh, speaking of favourites... I've got a new poll in the works, so check that out! I'm thinking about the type of ending that I should go with. They'll least be twenty chapters of this fic, so don't worry about reaching a conclusion soon but with School Days. There's plenty ways that this could turn out! Anyway enough blabbering from my end, see ya soon!**

 **P.S The Next Chapter shall be a direct follow on, be warned!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lies and Lust

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **Warning: Manly Makoto grunting and badly written Lemon ahead. (Ok, I'm kidding. It's not that bad!)**

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 17:30 - Makoto's Bedroom -**

Whatever divine enitity answered my solemn prayers and took pity on my plight, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

What I mean to say is that, whatever caused Kotonoha to suddenly act this way... With such enticing motions, too! They have my eternal gratitude, but I can save all that for later since Kotonoha's currently helping me out of my uniform. Her own school clothing is already neatly folded on my bed, with her phone sitting comfortably on the top. It doesn't really take that long before my clothes and phone follow suit, sitting beside Kotonoha's own pile as we continue endulging into each other's bodies with fiery passion.

"Makoto-kun... I never knew that... You were hiding all of this, under your clothes!" Kotonoha's hand slides sensually across my bare chest as her excited words reach my ears, I can't help but smile from the compliment that I just recieved. Quickly returning with one of my own, so that she doesn't assume that this situation is one sided. It'd be a real pain, if this ended before we got to the good part afterall. "Aha... That's not fair. You're uniform hides alot of your beauty!" Before my gorgeous girlfriend can react, I quickly leap directly on top her as we were previously both sitting on the bed. Now I'm looming over her with predatory eyes. She gasps loudly in response to this but doesn't violently resist as she used too nor shove me away... She seems awfully content with the situation. Damn, she really has changed in such an short time. It's almost scary but I shouldn't be focusing on that...

Kotonoha's body is my only concern now! Tonight is my lucky night, hell yeah!

With my objective in mind, my hands begin pervertedly fondling and groping Kotonoha's busom while my tongue slides upwards and downwards across her neck. My groin is tendetively rubbing against her own, I can already hear incredibly soft moans escaping from her mouth. "Ahhh...! Mak- Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha's arms are stretched out widely across the bed as she constantly calls out my name with a expression of bliss firmly on her face, from the looks of it... She's enjoying herself so much that she can't even move from her spot. That's fine by me, that just means I can... I slowly begin sliding my manhood into Kotonoha, but before I enter fully inside her- My eyes glance towards Kotonoha's face, she merely nods in confirmation. With that, I squeeze myself all of the way in... The sensation is extremely euphoric! I... I can feel Kotonoha's insides, compressing me! Squeezing me so tightly that I think I'll melt!

"Ko- Kotonohaaaa...!" Being forced into closing my eyes from the sheer amounts of pleasure that is coursing from me, I shout out Kotonoha's name as she does the same in unison. "M.. Makoto-kuuuun!" We're finally connected, this is perfect! This is... Going exactly as I wanted!

However as I was too wrapped up in my own pleasure, I couldn't properly percieve Kotonoha's own with my eyes... But from what I heard, she definitely found that least somewhat painful but whatever pain hurt her before... Is clearly gone, when I look at her face. She is merely smiling with flushed red cheeks, I imagine myself appearing the same aswell. Gee, is this really because I didn't pay any attention to her? Is there something more to this? I honestly don't know.

But what I do know is that now is the time for action... A thrusting action more specifically. Come on, this isn't really much different from watching the porn that I get from Taisuke. As I begin thrusting without realising that my pace is abit too intense for Kotonoha's liking- She shakes her head sideways and glances upwards to me with pleading eyes before asking me with an shaky voice. "Makoto-kun, could you possibly be more... Gentle?" Ack! What a idiot, I'm supposed to be gentle during the first time... They never explain this in adult manga, but least I know now. "Su- Sure! Sorry, Kotonoha!" As I had stopped as soon as I heard Kotonoha's request, I restart my motions but alot more slower than before... Instead focusing on depth inside speed. This brings me exactly the response from Kotonoha that I wanted, her hands reach outwards for my own...

We interwine our fingers together tightly as I continue with my passionate thusts, Kotohona then unexpectly pulls me closer towards her and kisses me deeply. Our chests are pressing firmly together as if our bodies are preparing to merge together as one single being. But not only that, I can feel her slick tongue slide into my mouth as we kiss, lacking any hesitation, I immediately return her tongue's affection with my own.

I wish... I wish, this moment would last forever...

But before my mind continues to dangerously wander in the depths of my subconcious, Kotonoha's arms overlap themselves around my neck. Pulling me tenderly into herself and redirecting my attention entirely on her. "Makoto-kun, I love you so much..." For what seemed to be the one hundredth time, Kotonoha confesses her love for me. But she doesn't stop there, she continues to speak as our eyes themselves together in an gaze. "If you want, we can do this... I don't mind it." Hu...Huh? Does mean... Wa- Wait, did Kotonoha say that she wants to continue doing stuff like this regularly? Not even Sekai let me get that far- Wait, if I agree with Sekai's terms... Then it means I won't be able to do this with Kotonoha and not only that, it isn't like I can straight up ask Seka to have sex with me as soon as we begin dating...

Damn, this isn't fair...

Why can't so leave me and Kotonoha alone already! Her interference isn't appreciated by either of us! Especially not me, least that's what I tell myself and the part of my head that loves Sekai. Ugggh... Beginning to become slightly annoyed, I gradually increase the pace of my thrusts again but since Kotonoha's become accustom to the sensations by now. She doesn't mind it, but I can tell that she's only barely holding on from the hard grip that she has around my neck. Her loud moans of pleasure are clear evidence that she's enjoying herself too, then again... "Ahhh... Ooh." It isn't like I'm staying completely quiet during this myself, heh.

Yet, as we both begin reaching closer towards our own respective climax... Kotonoha's formerly firm grip on me becomes notably dull and soon, her hands drop lifelessly from around my neck and instead begin clinging unto the sheets of the bed as I pound much more deeper than before. Hnng, this sensation is unbeatable... Almost there... Yess, yes, Yes! My mind excites itself, over and over as Kotonoha expresses her building pleasure by loudly calling out my name once more, but far more times than usual. "Ma.. Makoto-kun... Makoto-kuun... Makoto-kuuun...!" Any doubts that I formerly had assumed Kotonoha wasn't enjoying this as much as I am, are instantly removed, banished and erased completely in my mind.

Our flushed red faces contort from the erotic chills that course through our bodies, each of us experiencing new pleasurable heights as Kotonoha makes a request that I am more than happy to oblige. "M.. Makoto-kun, let's do it together...!" I call out in response, my voice choked up in bliss. "Ye- Yeah, let's do it!" Giving one final thrust of passion inside Kotonoha's wet dripping nethers, herself climaxing violently across my bedsheets, utterly soaking them, before pulling myself loose so that I can ejualcate safely without worrying about the future unforunate implications before doing so, splashing Kotonoha's chest with my seed unintentionally.

I might be pretty stupid but I don't wanna become a father... Especially not one similar with my Dad, anything's better than being the same with that bastard.

But... I never imagined that Sex could be so great. So immensely passionate! I better be careful that I don't end up getting addicted to it. Shifting my body carefully away from being directly on top of Kotonoha's own, as she lays down on the bed with panting breaths, and unto the side of the bed, where an reasonable amount of space is. "Uhh, Kotonoha..." I mutter as she begins pushing herself against my chest with her own, nuzzling against me whilst looking attentively up towards me. "Yes, Makoto-kun...?" Her face is still crimson as my own and she seems awfully happy with herself. Time for questions, I suppose. "Yo.. You did that, because you wanted too. Right?" There's something that's been on my mind, if Kotonoha only did this to appease me... Then the chances of doing this again are effectively zero. Don't get me wrong- I do, infact love Kotonoha but having this type of contact is extremely beneficial... For the two of us! Kotonoha's response comes quicker than I originally expected. "Of course, Makoto-kun! If it's something that Makoto-kun wants then I am more than happy to do it! ...I want to be the only girl in the world for you." The determination in Kotonoha's words, instantly convince me...

That's it, I won't let Sekai control me anymore...

Soon as I can, I'll convince her to delete the photos then everything can go back to being normal.

...Just me and Kotohoha...

...Just me and Koto...

From the physical and mental exhaustion along with the stress, I fall asleep practically instantly... Kotonoha merely smiles, kissing my sleeping face as she then strokes my head tenderly. If I knew what would happen during my slumber then I probably would have fought to stay awake alot more than I did.

 **\- Kotonoha Katsura - Time: 19:10 - Makoto-kun's Bedroom -**

I always imagined that it'd feel great, when you finally do it with someone that you love...

And it's true, so true...

It's so beauitful, absolutely everything about Makoto-kun is beauitful and what we did just experienced together for the first time was also very beauitful, too. I can't... I cannot put into words nor properly express it, but I feel more alive than ever. My whole body tingles all over. I feel so great, that I forgot all about why I originally decided to take this specific course of action... But now, I am ascertain that nothing will prevent Makoto-kun from loving me. His eyes, ears and arms shall all be on me. The future is bright, I'll ask my father to reserve an fancy hotel for us in Sakakino Hills for the upcoming Christmas season. I can only imagine just how wonderful and perfect another one of these moments would be if we were alone together sipping tea, watching the christmas lights from below in our suite's balcony.

Ahhhh... I can't contain myself, just thinking about it. In the meantime, I take some tissues that were present near Makoto-kun's beside and begin cleaning myself up. My beloved's sleeping face is so adorable, but there's something that... I must check, if I leave here without doing so... Then my mind will forever be trapped in perpetual paranoia. You see, whenever Makoto-kun checks his phone when I see him, all the life and glee on his handsome instantly dies and becomes dull. That must mean whatever is causing him to become distracted from me, is present on his phone.

The source, of all Makoto-kun's pain and agony. I shall find it... Locate it, and when I do. I'll violently cut out, it's beating heart before it can torment my poor boyfriend any further than it already has. If something happened to Makoto-kun on my watch, then I'd never forgive myself for it.

He must be protected. My eyes instantly glance across towards the neat pile of clothing on the edge of the bed, but more accurately... Towards Makoto-kun's silent phone on the top of his own clothes. Thankfully, my man is currently sleeping so I best not disturb him. Shifting myself from Makoto-kun's warm nude body and unto the side of the bed, I open his phone. ...No password, how cute of him. I'll just take a quick pee-

Hu.. Huh? Fifteen messages from Sajioni-san, but why that many? Wa.. Wait, they're all labeled under my name? She's been talking about me with Makoto-kun? What about exactly? I look further and then wished I hadn't... Sajioni-san, she... She's been demanding that Makoto-kun...

Br- Break up... With me... Bu- But... Why? Why?! I don't understand... She's originally got us together in the first place... Now she's trying to take it all back?! I won't allow it! It's not fair!

My once lovingly pleasant grip on my Makoto-kun's phone becomes harsh, if it wasn't his phone then I would have already thrown it against the wall. According to the messages, she's threatening to blackmail Makoto-kun with something... Wait... Pictures? There's no pictures here, I don't see anything at all.

 _"Heh... Heh..."_

When I look further down the long line of recieved texts. Noo... I can't be. The horrific revelation instantly drains any resemblance of life from my eyes, causing them to appear distinctively dead. The first message that Sajioni-san sent to MY boyfriend's phone, contains one enclosed photo that shakes and turns my world upside down, along with meaningless stupid text. It's the familar school rooftop at sunset, but there's... A picture of Sajioni-san seducing Makoto-kun. Th.. That bitch, how could she! She seduced him behind my back, trying to sway him from being with the one that he loves, ME! But I know that Makoto-kun wouldn't let that happen, Sajioni-san must have pressured him into this... And now she's trying to pull us apart for her own sick satisifaction.

Does she enjoy playing around with other people's relationships and bussiness?

Makoto-kun will be going to the festival with me, not her. I shall make that explictly clear the next time that we cross paths, she should know that I won't sit helplessly as things happen around me anymore nor will I let her take Makoto-kun away from me.

She better prepare, but this time... It's **WAR.**

As my eyes begin regaining their natural luster as my nerves calm down, I gently place Makoto-kun's phone carefully on the spot that it previously rested at before rejoining him in bed. My hands wrap firmly around him, unwilling to let go. Because it's true...

I won't let him go, he belongs with me... That's how things will be, forever.

 **...Forever...**

 **Goddamnit, jeez! Anytime that Kotonoha gets some quality time with her Makoto-kun, things go bad! I'm such a horrible author! But then again, Makoto's probably cursed. But that being said, I'll probably sidetrack the story between the trio's somewhat so I can begin writing about the other character's perspectives on the whole thing in the next chapter. That'll give Kotonoha and the rest, abit of a break from the emotional strain of those blasted relationships! Heh! Anyway, be sure to review and rate accordingly! Until the next chapter of the "How Makoto-kun screwed up" show!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Clashing Viewpoints

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Yuuki Ashikaga - Time: 12:00 - School Library -**

The school library is deathly quiet with not another soul in sight. As per usual... But for once, I'm not really pleased with it.

You see, I work as the local librarian for the library and I enjoy it very much as I can focus on my studies whilst being surrounded by books filled with vast knowledge. Yet... As with every other human being on the planet, I find myself feeling the firm tight grip of loneliness on my chest as one of my friends, Katsura Kotonoha hasn't visited the library for a while now. She used to stop by all of the time before during lunch, borrowing books and chatting friendly with me but she never does now. Not for days. She came by once but instantly left as soon as Itou Makoto from Class 1-3 appeared. They're's been rumors coming from that same class that those two are dating each other but Itou seems awfully close with Sajioni Sekai as I've spotted him, hanging around her too.

Well, if they are dating then I can't blame Katsura for not hanging around as often as she previously did... But still, what is Itou's relationship with Sajioni anyway? They seem awfully close for merely being just friends... Maybe I should speak with-

"Ashikaga-kun..."

A familar voice softly calls my name from directly infront of me, I slowly raise my head upwards away from my current reading obsession and glance to the person. It's Katsura-san. I'm surprised that she's here, but definitely not upset! I stutter nervously abit before responding with a smile. "Ah, Katsura-san! Is there something you need?" I ask politely whilst still easily maintaining my smile yet Katsura seems abit nervously for some reason. More nervous than me, anyway.

"Uhm... You haven't seen Itou Makoto... Anywhere, have you?" She stands quietly in wait before me, looking sideways with a flushed red face as her hair flows in the wind from the open windows. Katsura's breathing seems pretty shaky aswell... Maybe asking some questions won't hurt, I need to know more about their relationship. "I haven't, sorry. Uhh, I heard that you were dating him... Is-" Unexpectedly, I am cut off from proceeding with my words. Very unexpected as Katsura never usually stops anyone from speaking until they are finished, she is immensely polite and painfully proper. I admire her greatly but even then... What she says next, both pleases and saddens me greatly.

"Yes, that's right! Me and Makoto-kun are dating!" Katsura's words are dripping with determination and lack any form of hesitation. It's as if she's ensuring that everyone in the world knows of her and Itou's relationship. Does she know about Sajioini's closeness with Itou? If so, then she must be looking for her aswell. "Ahh... I see. Does that mean you're also looking for Sajioni Sekai, too?" I chuckle happily to play off some of the shock but something even more surprising hits me. ...If looks alone could kill, then I'd be dead least several times over. Because every single positive expression on Katsura's face instantly died without any warning, it was even worse when it seemed as if eyes had become two empty black voids... Her movements became incredibly still, they weren't shaking slightly at all as they did before... And then I heard her speak. That was the most terrifying part.

"Sajioni-san shouldn't concern herself with me... And especially not, Makoto-kun... If you see them together- Let me know." Those words... They weren't words spoken by any living human, but something more akin to an automated machine from an science fiction novel that I read once. Am I really still speaking and looking at Katsura Kotonoha? Is it really her behind that empty expressionless visage of pure horror? Why did Sajioni's name spark that reaction...? I can't begin to imagine the state of the room, if they were both present in it from the way Katsura looked.

Before I am able to ponder further on this... Katsura leaves the silence of the library and I am left alone again with the bitter sensation of pure uncontained hostility still lingering in the air around me. The chills in the air are still senting shivers directly down my spine now.

Whatever that was, it can't be good. It isn't good.

Katsura deserves to be happy. I can't let things stay as they are, I must find out what's going on between those three.

Whatever it takes, for sure.

 **\- Otome Katou - Time: 12:10 - School Cantina -**

Ugh, this doesn't make any sense...

I spent all night yesterday talking with Makoto on the phone yet I hardly see him during the day. He always with that Katsura bitch, she's always clinging unto him like some lost dumb puppy or then he's wasting time with Sajioni. This wouldn't have happened, if we weren't in different classes. So utterly annoying... Who's dumb idea was that anyway? What's worse is that I haven't even been able to ask him to take me to the upcoming Festival, I can't imagine spending it with anyone other than him. That'd be crazy. In my boredom, I wanted to find Katsura so we could teach her another lesson but she always leaves class as soon as the bell rings... Even when she stays behind, she hardly acknowledges us anymore. She probably thinks that she's better than all of us...

Fucking slut, I'll show her.

And when we do find her alone and away from the classroom- Makoto is there. That's the most annoying part about it, he is there. It'd be easy if it wasn't for him being present. Trying to bully Katsura then, would completely ruin my plans. My chances with Makoto, the chance that I've been waiting for since Elementary! I can't lose this, especially not to her!

My underlings, Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and finally Kumi Mori all talk amongst themselves on our table. Mostly about the festival and the topic of attractive boys yet despite Makoto being the most attractive by far in our year- They specifically avoid mentioning him, probably because the last time they did... I almost blew a serious fuse, scaring them all to death.

Out of all us, only Kumi actually has an boyfriend... Lucky bitch, I'll say. But he doesn't attend the school, so he's probably alot older than her. Whatever, it isn't like I really care about her personal life anyway. Besides, I won't be single for long... Myself and the trio have decided to dump alot of the preparation work for the festival on poor ol' Katsura, ensuring that she'll be too busy to consider seducing Makoto during it and if she manages to somehow wriggle her way free from that... I have an specific idiot in mind that probably only needs abit of motivation to cause some real chaos in her life.

Little Miss perfect's seduction attempts with what's mine are already surely doomed as they have been from the start, I'll ensure that she _never_ forgets this festival... Not even for a single moment.

Afterall, it's what she gets for stepping out of line.

 **\- Kiyoura Setsuna - Time: 12:30 - School Rooftop -**

I'll admit. It took me alot longer than I expected to finally make Sekai agree with my way of thinking. Even now as she stands before me on the roof, I can still sense that distinct look of hesitation from her that I can't completely ignore. If Sekai loses sight of her final goal, for even a moment then I won't be able to leave for Paris with a calm mind. She won't be able to survive in this place by herself. She needs somebody- Sekai needs Makoto and the idiot also needs her in his life aswell. He doesn't realise it, but he does. If he didn't, then my grand plan wouldn't have made it past it's first stage. Makoto still allows Sekai into his life, so that means there's still a chance that he'll break things off entirely with Katsura and begin dating Sekai. All I need is to push them together and then move everything into place before the festival arrives.

Seperation creates distance and then loneliness before comes departure, all should be fine. Just as long as Sekai doesn't lose focus on what she wants.

"Is this really... The right way, Setsuna?" Sekai asks me, laying back on the bench as she glances towards her phone's Makoto wallpaper in reflection. I respond in the only way that I know how to. "Yes, of course. I told you, remember?" I dislike being this talkative but Sekai won't calm down without applied assurance. So it's required, I must ensure that she remains absolute. Still... I'll say this, if I were currently in Sekai's position and she in mine then I'd be pretty hesitant in doing things this way aswell... Since I also really like Makoto, it's strange, I have ever since he bravely fought off some thugs that tried to harrass me. I can feel almost blushing as I think about it now. It'd be great if Sekai were the one supporting me instead of the opposite, she previously had done before she ended up developing feelings for him, she even begged me to switch seats with herself after realising that I was sitting beside Makoto in class.

What a idiot, heh heh...

Yet, sadly... I know that things can never be like that between us, it hurts alot, but Sekai needs his love more than I do. I can tell that from merely looking at her now as she texts and taps away at her phone in silence. The solemn expression on her face is loneliness, very realistic and painful loneliness. Even if Makoto has been meeting up with Sekai regularly since their meeting that I attended in secret, I heavily doubt that he's been awfully happy about it and the change in events. But he's stubborn, that should change in time and he'll wise up... I can hope anyway.

I can hope. As long as I am able to hope, then Sekai and Makoto will be together in the end.

...I'll do anything to ensure that they are happy, even if it costs my own and anyone elses.

Don't waste this, Sekai. I'm counting on you.

 **Abit of a short chapter but that's what happens when you're dealing with three different views on things! The next chapter will either be another one of these with different characters or another one with continuing with the main story! Also, forget to mention. There's alot of clues and hints in these type of chapters shall will eventually lead up to other events in the main story. So keep your eye out! The poll is still underway so make sure that you vote on your preferred ending! I'll be updating this chapter regularly for spelling mistakes and to add abit more on, so come back from time to time until the next chapter is released for updates.**

 **Also...! Massive shout out to my friend, ZeroBound, for his assistance in helping me ideas for the story's progression and simply being great conversation! Make sure to check out, his profile and his own School Days fanfiction!**

 **That's all for now. Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Betrayal Revealed

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 09:00 - Class 1-3 -**

The verge of the School's annual cultural festival is finally upon us. Everyone including myself, are all very excited for it and for good reason too. You see, Class 1-3 has decided that they'll be doing an Maid Café under Setsuna's direction. Heh I'll admit, she might be abit small but Setsuna clearly doesn't take any smack from nobody... She's really scary!

"Itou, I need you to carry these boxes over to the classroom that I showed you." Speak of the devil, I guess I'm currently being strictly ordered by that very person that radiates authority and dominance to carry some equipment and supplies across to the room that we'll be using for our Café. "Egh... Hrm. Come on..." I mumble. Straining abit from the excessive weight as the boxes themselves are loaded and filled to the brim with important items that we'll need for the event. "I'll- I'll carry some, Makoto! Lend some me, quick!" Sekai quickly offers to help me along and despite the current status and awkwardness of our relationship, I accept. "Aah... You really don't nee- Well, whatever..." Letting Sekai take two boxes from the top of the pile, we both leave the classroom as Taisuke, Setsuna and Hikari observe us depart whilst they speak amongst themselves about the festival that'll start in few hours time.

The construction of the Folk Dance area is going well, plus Kotonoha's own classes project... I think it was... The Break room? Something that like, I think that's going well too. We haven't been able to talk much, since we've both been really busy with preparations but I know that we've got one shift between us before we're free to roam around the festival for the day.

I really hope that Taisuke doesn't attempt to bribe me again with porno magazines into swapping shift times with him, he's been really nagging me for ages in class. It's really annoying, I wish he'd shut up for good sometimes. But that's just pure fantasy by this point. Unto more important subjects, uhmm... What disturbs me, is that whenever Sekai's around me eating lunch together on the roof, Kotonoha stays deathly quiet as she did before we begun dating yet when we're alone...

She's as talkative as ever. Infact, she doesn't stop.

That reminds me, I still haven't made my choice with whom I'm taking to the festival. If I take Kotonoha, then before I know it... Sekai will show her the photos and I'll be alone,or forced into a unhappy relationship against my will and if I take Sekai then Kotonoha will be heartbroken over my betrayal then before I know it... Somebody like Taisuke will end up swooping her away beyond my reach before I can properly apologize...

Ugh, just why did things need to be this way? Why is everything just so damn difficult? It's all Sekai's fault that I got into this mess, but I can't bring myself to hate her for some reason.

Opening the single door to our chosen classroom, that's been fitted with beauitful decorations and brightly drawn signs shamelessly promoting along with openly displaying our café's large menu. Wow, they really worked hard on this. Sekai and I place the boxes down, some familar students from our class begin carefully taking the cooking equipment out to closely examine them before they place them back into the correct boxes. Those same classmates then lift the boxes up and haul them to the Kitchen, leaving myself and Sekai alone in the classroom. Damn... All of the heavy lifting would be easy as cake, if Tanaka weren't injuried. It's a shame, there were an rumor spreading around that he really wanted to take Setsuna to the folk dance later on.

Poor guy... I'll do him an favour and help out Setsuna alot during the festival.

Oh well, I've gotta focus. My shift starts soon and I need to mentally prepare myself for food preparation. One of the boxes that I carried seemed alot more lighter than the others, I think that's where the outfits for the Maids were being kept for the festival. Now that I think about it, I'm really excited to see Sekai and the others all dressed up for the Café. Then again, it'd be even better if Kotonoha was apart of our class so she could dress up too, but she's stuck with her own classes's activity. But I suppose they'd be extra work in trying to find something that could fit her since Kotonoha's chest is so wonderfully large, aha. Hmmm, then again... We are running pretty short on people for the Maid Café, maids particularly so they're's a chance that they'll be a spare uniform avaliable... Maybe if-

"Makoto, are you listening?" Sekai says demandingly as if I'm been ignoring her unaware, all this time without realising that I actually have.

"Uhhh, y-yeah! What is it, Sekai...?" I ask nervously, scratching my head abit.

Sekai folds her arms, clearly unimpressed with my lack of interest. "I said if you wanted to practice abit before the festival starts, Makoto."

"Well. Uhm, sur.. Sure." I respond, but it isn't because I really want too. I know that if I reject Sekai then she'll painfully remind me about the existence of the pictures and that's something that I don't want on my mind now. Ugh, guess I haven't got a choice and before I know it... Sekai is already pressing herself against me, alot more than usual. Responding by placing my hands relucantly on her hips, she kisses me softly on the lips. "Makoto...Mhmm..." She mumurs as our lips connect intimately. "Sekai..." My response isn't heard as Sekai is already pinning me against the wall aggressively. We continue like this for several minutes, using our tongues to pleasure the other before one solid knock is heard against the classroom's door. Realising that it could expose us, we both leap away from each other as if it were Kotonoha was that entering but thankfully... It's only Setsuna. "Sekai, I need to borrow Itou for a while." With monotone vocals, Setsuna steals me away for another job as Sekai waves us away sliently with a flushed red face.

As I walk with Setsuna down the corridor with my hands firmly in my pockets, I surprisingly spot Kotonoha from the corner of my eye as she notices me too. She hurries over towards us, Setsuna begins acting strange as she inches closer near me. "Ahh, Makoto-kun! I'm so glad that we could meet up before the festival started." Kotonoha is behaving as cute as ever but- Huh? She's soaking wet, her shirt is all... Oooh, I- I... I can see her bra, it's the same bra that she was wearing when we had sex back at my house! ...Come on, I need to maintain eye contact! "Ye- Yeah, same here. Do you nee-" Before I can make my kind request, Setsuna tightly grasps my nearest arm. "Don't, Itou." Her words are dripping with poison directed at Kotonoha, whom stands as confused as I am. Why is Setsuna behaving this way? Is it because she's looking out for Sekai, huh? "Sets... Setsuna, it's alright..." I stammer. Feeling pretty helpless right now. "Kiyoura-san... Makoto-kun is my boyfriend, he needs me. Nobody else."

As Kotonoha raises her voice, she takes ahold of my other arm and before long... A game of Makoto Tug-o-war is being played with my body as the rope being pulled. Eventually and to my utmost relief, Setsuna relents and I fall over towards Kotonoha's area with a sigh. "Uhh, was that really required?" I ask, genuinely but Setsuna merely responds with a death glare accompanied by few words before walking off. "Don't keep us waiting, Itou." Feeling too tired from the physical strain, I merely nod and when Setsuna is away from sight... Kotonoha suddenly wraps her arms around me from behind, nuzzling her busom into my back. "Makoto-kun... Thank you, if you want... I need some help with getting some materials for the refreshment booth." I snap myself out of my trace quick enough to properly hear all of Kotonoha's spoken words, nodding in agreement as I reply with a charming tone of voice. "Of course, whatever you say!"

This only increases Kotonoha's overall happiness and confidence as she releases me and begins leading me by the hand towards the School's storage room for the fabrics. "It's right this way, Makoto-kun!" Her pace is quick, it's almost like she doesn't wanna be stopped by anyone on the way there. "Waah... Careful, Kotonoha! You- You'll hit something for sure!" My words fall on faint ears, but least we manage to reach the room without an collision... I learnt my lesson before with Taisuke... Ugh. Stepping into the middle of the large storage room, looking around at all of the boxes on the shelves. My ears hear the sound of a lock being activated on the door as I turn around, Kotonoha suddenly locked the door. But why she do that? I get my answer seconds later and my whole world falls apart.

"Sajioni-san is blackmailing you, right? I saw the photos, Makoto-kun." As those words reach me, I immediately loose all of my strength in my legs before I begin falling backwards against one of the shelves as it rocks in response with my hard impact. I can only look up as Kotonoha expresses an surprisingly worried face.

Oh... Oh no, no... Why... What the- How? How did she find out?! Did Sekai say something to her? Did they meet up without me knowing? Crap- Damn, shit shit SHIT! "Ko.. Kotonoha... I can... I can explain, hear me out! It's... It's not my fault! I was-" Kotonoha inches closer towards me, slowly. And... The worse part is, she's _SMILING._ Wha... What's she going to do... She is going to kill me? But... Everything was going so well. "Pl.. Please don't kill me, I'm not a bad guy!" Kotonoha suddenly stops smiling and walking towards me, she... Laughs? "Ahahahahaha! That's so silly, Makoto-kun. I could never hurt you, besides... I know the truth, you said so yourself. It's not your fault, it's Sajioni-san's. She was trying to steal you away from me by seducing you then blackmailing you into taking her to the festival instead, right?"

I can only respond with an terrified but truthful. "...Ye- Yeah, that's right..." Kotonoha leans down near me, her soaking shirt is still openly displayed. I'd be enjoying it if I wasn't already fearing for my life. "You'll take me to the folk dance, Makoto-kun?" I nod, infact... I had planned on taking Kotonoha since my relationship with her has gotten better. She replies to my words with a happy giggle joy and one passionate kiss of victory before helping me to my feet. Feeling immensely relieved that I'm not dead but have also decided on my choice, I remove my blazer and wrap it around Kotohoha's body. "Here, you're still pretty wet. You'll need this." Kotonoha glimmers with happiness as she plants another kiss on my lips. It's strange that she used to be so shy about this stuff yet can't get enough of it now. Funny how things work out in the end, huh?

We eventually found the boxes required for the break room, I helped her take them to the preparation area before finalising our plans for the dance. We're supposed to be meeting up outside when the time comes, we'll both be busy by then but I'll try and convince Otome to let Kotonoha out of her shift when mine ends. Besides... I have a plan for how we can kill time before the folk dance in the break room, I think Kotonoha will appreciate it too but we'll see.

Speaking of which, I better head back to my class. Sekai and the others should already have gotten dressed and prepared... I'm required for food preparations, so I better hurry fast. If I'm quick enough, I'll be able to nab one of those spare maid uniforms for Kotonoha and hide it inside my locker for later.

It's a brilliant plan, jackpot!

Makoto Itou, you are one hell of a genius!

 **And that's the first part of the Festival complete, they'll be three parts in total. Second is the Break room and third is the folk dance, but don't worry they'll be plenty of interesting stuff happening between those two events! I'll try and crank out chapters for you all, so make sure to return the favour by doing abit of R &R (Rate and Reviewing, amigos!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Chapter ten! I'll warn you, it's about to be getting hot!**

 **Ready your lemonade glasses!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Breakroom Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** School Days along it's insanity rightfully belongs to Overflow. Not myself but that doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of being able to produce fanfiction! Mwahahaha! Make sure to review by the way! It really helps with my motivation to release more chapters, and even quicker too!

 **\- Manami Katsura - Time: 12:00 - Kotonoha's Bedroom -**

It's rare that I'm home during the day but it isn't really strange that I'm currently alone, my husband is away working as per usual and my two adorable daughters are both at school, more accurately Kokoro has gone to visit the Cultural festival with her classmates. That reminds me... Kokoro mentioned something about Kotonoha acting abit strange before, she didn't say much but it was something about her not responding to her immediately as she usually does and playing dangerously with the knives abit during food preparation. I'd usually speak with Kotonoha about this, but she isn't here now... So I've begun checking her room for any clues to the swift change in her behavior- It hasn't been long in my search but I believe I've found the supposed source of it, and admittedly... I'm abit amused by this all.

"He's awfully cute, I'll admit... I knew that my daughter would find herself somebody good looking but this is insane..." I mutter quietly whilst clutching the portrait of Kotohona's boyfriend, he looks pretty good in the school uniform, I can really see now why her and Kokoro adore him so much. He's very gentle on the eyes. Deep down, I find myself beginning to like him too. Curiousity is gradually consuming my senses altogether- Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Kotonoha to invite him around. I am her mother so it's only proper that I meet the man that she intends to spent her life with, even if my motive isn't exactly what you'd expect in that scenario.

Besides, if she foolishly lets him go and completely loses him then I simply won't be able to prevent myself from trying to entice him myself... He's too attractive for his own good, it's so utterly annoying that he's taken... By my own daughter! Still afterall, my husband doesn't pay any attention to me and fools around with other women in dirty bars and the like. So it isn't like I'm doing anything really bad, isn't it? I'll do my best to ensure Kotonoha keeps her boyfriend firmly in her reach but if that fails then I still win aswell, maybe I learn more about him from Kotonoha... I'll have to cancel my evening meeting but I must speak to her about him tonight.

The cultural festival should be starting soon, considering the current time.

I hope that goes well for my daughter but I have full faith in her.

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 12:30 - School Kitchen -**

Uugh, I usually enjoy making and preparing food but this is so damn teditious and repetitive! It's always the same thing over and over! "Oooh, eh? What's up Makoto? I thought you were the ultimate Sensei when it came to cooking delicious food?" Taisuke chimes in from behind me, adding to my frustration as I continue trying to make meals without letting him disturb me... But it's failing horribly as Taisuke's very presence seems to set me off these days.

"Shut it. you idiot! Let Makoto work in peace!" Sekai thankfully saves me as she shuts Taisuke up with an vicious remark whilst dangerously raising an chopping knife in his general direction, he spins around and continues working as before, we're all wearing fancy aprons along with matching head cloth, so we can work without distraction. Sekai is currently helping us with the cooking on her own request, apparently she's been learning from her mother in the coming days, she's pretty impressive actually! The rest of the girls are giggling in the other room as they try on the maid outfits, they all look really nice on them but thankfully I managed to sneak one of the spare uniforms out from under their gaze and hide it away in my locker. There's not an single doubt that Kotonoha will look the greatest of them all. As soon as the clock reaches the time for my shift's end, I'm heading straight there then to Kotonoha so I can convince my friend, Otome, to cover for her in the breakroom's front reception.

Two long hours pass, thankfully we were able to take breaks but my shift should be over now... It seems Taisuke managed to bribe somebody else other than me, out of their shift because it seems like they're staying behind to clean up. I pity whomever it was, I can't imagine what Taisuke offered them with in exchange for taking his place in clean up duty. Regardless, I can't think about that. I better head over to my locker so I can prepare for my meet up with Kotonoha. Undressing myself out of the apron and headdress, I walk quietly out of the kitchen as Sekai watches me leave with an unknown expression.

The cultural festival is in full swing right now. Everyone is enjoying themselves, parents and people from town are gathering too. I wonder if- "Onii-chan, hey Onii-chan!" Say... Isn't that Kotonoha's little sister's voice that I hear being spoke behind me, I realise that my assumption is solid as I feel my waist being attacked by clinging arms. Spinning around immediately as I see Kokoro's childish face glance upwards to me, I smile happily by pure instinct.

"Ahh, uhm... Hey there Kokoro." I mutter as my eyes catch glimpse of another small child standing directly beside Kokoro, it must be one of her classmates considering how tiny she is. "Is this your sister's boyfriend, Kokoro?" She asks, clearly curious as her expression and tone show. Kokoro however responds with something that makes me leap up metaphorically in shock. "Nu-uh! he's MY boyfriend, silly!" Thankfully before Kokoro is able to successfully able to convince her friend that she's telling the truth, I speak up frantically. "Ahh, no no. You were right the first time!" While relief is shown on Kokoro's classmate's face, Kokoro merely pouts unhappily and playfully punches my arm with her hand. "You're no fun at all, Onii-chan! I wanted to take you around the festival today but you ruined my plans!" I chuckle, scratching the back of my head abit before responding with an apologetic tone. "Maybe next time, Kokoro. I promise, just stay outta trouble, right?" She nods, smiling estactically as she runs off with her friend down towards the direction of our Classroom's maid café while shouting and waving to me as they leave. "It's a promise, be good to Sis!"

Aaah, they've finally left. Hmm, what was it that I was doin- Ooh, that's right! The uniform, I've almost at the lockers now. Slinging my bag across my back abit more, I swiftly finish the already very delayed journey to the lockers. Taking the spare uniform that I took out from my locker before nabbing some sharp scissors too, while checking across the general area for passersby. Placing the gathered items into my bag and then closing my locker shut tight, I breathe out. Stage one is done, unto stage two of my plan. Finding Kotonoha, she should be working near the reception for the Break Room and that just means it's two birds one stone from here on out.

Alright, there's no time to waste. I've gotta do this before the folk dance starts, Kotonoha's adamant about attending that with me.

 **\- Kotonoha Katsura - Time: 14:40 - Break Room entrance -**

It should be time now... Any second now... I'll be getting an text from Makoto-kun, just like we agreed on. He'll let me know that he's coming for me, then we'll enjoy the festival as a couple and everyone will know that we're together. Nobody will be able to seperate us after that, especially after the folk festival that's said to keep couples together all through the year. Makoto-kun's heart will belong only to me, I won't let anyone else interfere with us ever again. After the festival is over... I'll very firmly speak with that evil backstabber Sajioni-san about the horrible blackmailing that she tried to push on poor Makoto-kun against his will, resorting to such tactics... Even when she originally got us together is unforgivable, to think that she almost stole Makoto-kun away from me...

It drives me crazy just thinking about it...

Trying to stay positive, I check my phone for any recent texts from my boyfriend and then, to my utmost pleasure. There's one sent from him, but before I can read it... My attention is caught by Otome, my bully, violently slamming her hand infront of me, against the desk that I'm sitting at. "Yo, Katsura. There's been a change of plans, Makoto says that he's waiting for you inside the break room." Huh...? Makoto-kun is waiting for me, why is that? Inside there? I... I better hurry quickly before he leaves without me! Wait for me, Makoto-kun! Please... Just wait abit longer! I immediately stand up from my position on the desk, swiftly leaving for inside the breakroom, unaware that as I do this... Otome is laughing quietly and grinning to herself at my foolishness. If I had waited abit longer by the desk instead of leaving it for the refresment booth, I'd have seen Makoto-kun arrive at the entrance. Unaware that I've been tricked, I look around the dull dark area, it's been fitted with beds and filled glasses of water. "...Makoto-kun, are you there?" I call out quietly as my eyes cannot find my beloved anywhere. Then, in the dark, I see somebody else. My heart skips beats as I assume it's Makoto-kun, rushing towards them with an smile before stopping when I realise that it isn't Makoto-kun at all, but his best friend, Sawanaga-kun. "Uhm... Sorry, I thought you wer-"

He cuts me off, getting abit closer than I'm comfortable with. "Makoto, right? That's fine, heh. I wasn't expecting you'd be here alone, Katsura." I can already feel his eyes on me, it isn't anything like how Makoto-kun looks at me. Makoto-kun's eyes are always very gentle and greatly calming but his are different, they're uncomfortable to experience. I take several steps backwards, but his hands instantly take ahold of my shoulders. "If you're alone, then you won't mind me doing this..." Sawanaga-kun's firm hand keeps me completely still as I freeze up in acute fear. He starts touching me indecently on my chest, I try swatting his hands away whilst calling for Makoto-kun, but he still continues. "M- Makoto-kun...!"

He becomes abit annoyed, his words convey this. "What's the matter? You don't need him, besides... The ladies love forceful men, I heard it from Otome herself." O.. Otome, does that mean they tricked me? Bu... But why? Oh... They're going to try and steal Makoto-kun...! No, no... I won't allow this, I begin resisting alot more violently before Sawanaga decides to push me against the bed. I'm helpless and Makoto-kun is nowhere to be seen...

Please... Makoto-kun, save me...

 **\- Makoto Itou - Time: 14:03 - Break Room Entrance -**

Whew. Finally here, I should be able to talk Otome into letting Kotonoha go eariler than usual... Least, I would have if Kotonoha were here in the first place. Where has she gone exactly? As I walk around the area, I manage to spot Otome, who looks like she's waiting for somebody. Calling out to her with an wave, she instantly responds to my greeting. "Hey Otome, do you have a second?" Her expression lights up, she nods with a smirk. "I've got plenty for you, Makoto." Yet that same expression instantly drops back down for some reason as I ask my question, what's up with her? "Hey, you haven't seen where Kotonoha has ran off too...?" Otome shakes her head and begins walking in the direction of the break room, gesturing towards me. "I think she's gone to rest abit inside the refreshment booth, let's go together." Hurrying over to Otome, I nod in agreement. "Uhm, sure. That sounds good."

We both enter inside without trouble, I can hear faint footsteps but it's still very quiet. Checking some of the booths, we don't find a single trace of Kotonoha anywhere. I avert my gaze from Otome for a few moments, so I can look around without distractions but as I turn my back... Otome shocks me with sudden words as I gasp in response. "So, Makoto. Do you wanna do it together?" Whaa... Hnn, what's Otome saying? We're close friends, there's no way that she'd... Huh? Could she be serious about this? Noo, she's probably pulling my leg but even then, I can't find my words for an response of any kind. "Uhhm... Uhhh, well.." Otome begins getting impatient, as she inches closer towards me. Reaching out for me as- "M- Makoto-kun...!" I hear- Kotonoha! That's her voice, but it's scared! She's in the booth directly beside us, that's the one we were gonna check last! Wait... I can hear Taisuke aswell, what's that bastard doing to Kotonoha?! That's it, I've had just about enough of his bullshit. I effortlessly ignore the dumbstruck Otome, heading straight to the source of the noise without delay as my eyes widen in shock, I can see Taisuke standing above Kotonoha as she lies down on the bed with tears stricken in her shaking afraid eyes.

My next action doesn't require any measure of thought, my violently shaking left hand instantly clenches itself straight into a solid fist before it swings itself directly across Taisuke's cheek, spiraling him straight on his ass. Damn... My fist hurts, alot but that was worth it. I'd give anything to be able to do that again. "You... Stay away from Kotonoha, Taisuke." I spit on the floor near him, venom is clearly present in my words. He glances upwards at me, rubbing his cheek as Otome appears in the background. "He... Hey! What's the big idea, Makoto? I was just messing around, ok?!" Kotonoha throws herself against me and my chest, clinging unto me desprately, she's still crying but I'm relieved that he didn't hurt her. "If you don't stay away from the both of us, then I can't be held responsible for my further actions. This is unforgivable." My arm clutches Kotonoha, holding her securely against my body as we walk into the next booth together but before proceed further... My gaze catches Otome's figure, whom I assume is also apart of Taisuke's wanton fuckery. "I think we should stop speaking with each other, Otome."

I mean my words, truthfully. I want nothing to do with anyone that tries to bully and force people into horrible situations, I can't stand that. I won't stand for it and neither should Kotonoha either... Not on my watch.

Damn, she must be really shaken up. She hasn't stopped clinging my shirt since, I release my grip on her and quietly mutter her name, trying to get her attention for a moment. "Kotonoha..."

She immediately responds, while I can still see lingering sadness in her eyes. She's awfully happy as she kisses my lips, thanking me for my rescue. "Makoto-kun, you came. You saved me, as I knew you would." I can tell that Otome and Taisuke have both left, I heard their departing footsteps so I proceed with my next action without any relucance. "Kotonoha... I bought you something to try on." I remove my rucksack from my shoulder before placing it on the bed, unzipping it carefully as Kotonoha watches with curiousity. I take the uniform out, smiling as I show it her.

"I managed to find a spare outfit, it's probably not your size... But, if you want. Could you try it on for me?" While originally stunned at first, Kotonoha merely nods with a knowing smile as she begins removing her clothes, piece by piece. I find myself being unable to do anything but watch as Kotonoha's beauitful curvy body is exposed to the open air around me. "Uhm... Hnm." I mutter as I feel my groin becoming alot more hard from the sights before me. Soon, Kotonoha dresses herself with the outfit as I smile, it seems like she's really struggling to breathe as the uniform is tight around the chest. "Ma... Makoto-kun, it's... It's abit tight on me!" She calls out, thankfully I already thought about that... I take some cutting scissors from my bag before carefully cutting a upward opening so Kotonoha's busom can escape, it practically pours out from the gap that I made. "...Makoto-kun, what about the outfit? You won't be able to return it like this!" She panics, but again... I thought about that, I took some sewing needles and thread from the art department's storeroom. "I've got some sewing needles here, don't worry about it."

Kotonoha calms down, smiling happily as she inches closer towards me. If I'm not deluding myself... I can see abit of lust present in those gentle eyes of hers, I really hope I'm not!

But then my suspicions are confirmed, Kotonoha immediately kneels down before me as I sit comfortably on the bed. Her hands move towards my groin, unzipping my trousers before pulling my erect manhood from it. "It pleases me that I can service you like this, Master~"

Gaah... Ko.. Kotonoha's acting awfully strange! When did she get so erotic? "Aahh hrn... Kotonoha, what are you-" Before I continue with my useless questions, she swiftly places the head of my member into her mouth, licking it sensually with her tongue. Only barely holding back a excited moan, my hands begin stroking and caressing Kotonoha's hair as she continues moving her head along my manhood. "Haaa... This..." I lean backwards, letting pleased sounds emerge from the depths of my vocal cords as Kotonoha pleasures herself whilst performing oral on me with her fingertips. "Ko.. Kotonoha, if you increase your pace..."

I only barely manage to let out my words, it hasn't even been one single minute and I'm already ascending up to the pearly gates of my lustful climax. The expression of lust on Kotonoha's face is almost too much for me, I feel like I could shoot everywhere right now. "Hrrrn... Ahh.. Aaah!" My breathing becomes increasingly more ragged, my facial expressions repeatedly concort in pleasure along with my words devolving into nothing more than deeply pleased moans. "I... I can't take anymore, I'm gonna..." Damnit, this is it... I'm sorry Kotonoha, but you're just too much for me... "Aaaah... Ooh, Ko- Kotonoha!"

I call out with ecstacy literally dripping from my voice, I shoot my load straight down Kotonoha's warm wet throat, as my body falls and hits the back of the white bed. Surprisingly enough, Kotonoha swallowed everything without any sign of refusal, man... She's too good for me. Kotonoha's formerly muffled moans are now heard aswell, seems like she also reached her climax about the same time as me. That's awfully lucky. She wipes abit of the remaining traces of my seed from her mouth as she lays on the bed, cuddling against me, wrapping her arms around my relaxed body. "Makoto-kun... I really love you." Her words are brimming with devotion, I can't help but smile as my mouth responds in kind. "I love you too, Kotonoha. Now- Let's clean up here and explore the festival together." I'm alot more affirm with my words, since I made my choice. There's no reason to heistiate anymore, by this point... Sekai could have any amount of dirt on me, and it wouldn't matter none.

This is great, everything is working out.

I hope it stays that way-

Huh...? What's that, there's something flashing behind the curtains... A camera?

What in the fuck...

 **Remember folks, if somebody is trying to sexually harass your waifu... You punch that bastard in the face, then threaten them with the vocal possibility of murder or grevious bodily harm. Whatever works out, I don't care which. Anyway- I hope that chapter wasn't too cringy but hey... That's what happens when you're dealing with touchy subjects like that, but I digress. This chapter was abit longer than usual, which is why it took abit more time than normal to release it, but that's what you get when you're dealing with more than one character's viewpoint. Also... Speaking of which, I'm glad that we finally introduced the two Katsura's into the story! I've really been meaning to do that sooner since this story is practically Makoto x Kotonoha, but I haven't found a good spot until now. Rest assured, for those that have seen Shiny/Summer Days. If you know what Manami's role is in that story then you'll be pleased with what's coming in the future!**

 **Stay tuned, folks! See you in chapter 10!**

 **Make sure to give some feedback, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
